Crossed Wires
by inkymuse
Summary: COMPLETE - Inuyasha with a little help from the housi finally gets it. But is it too late? Kagome has decided to move on taking the Demon Slayer with - it's a happy day for Kouga, that is till Sesshoumaru glides in. What do you get when you cross wires? Sparks, lots and lots of sparks. Rated T for some language. Kagome/Inuyasha/Kouga/Sesshoumaru/Miroku/Sango
1. Chapter 1

RT is the genius I am just borrowed them for an itsy bitsy while.

Crossed Wires

Chapter One - Professor Plum - Library - Rope.

"!"

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she tugged on the half-demon's ear, "DAMMIT Bitch, stop!"

'No,' she pinched, and Inuyasha once again performed the pain filled jig that he had perfected over the last five minutes.

"!"

Inuyasha jerked his head, and leapt away from the torturous crablike fingers. Shaking his head against the lingering pain he rubbed the throbbing appendage. "What the heck was that for?"

Arms crossed over a rather impressive heaving breast, the miko glared, "Running off, that would be you. Not telling anyone, you. Lying," her arms dropped and fists bunched against her hips, "you. Making everyone worry, hmmm, do I need a clue? Ummm no, because surprise, surprise, it's you - again!"

The half-demon swallowed, 'oh crap!'

"Let me guess" silence always the best policy, he wasn't fooled by the miko's feigned pondering, "Kikyo?"

His throat worked overtime, "Um…" he fidgeted.

"Not. Interested."

He flinched at the visible waves of red hot anger radiating off the woman in front of him.

Taking a deep cleansing breath the miko turned, ignored the cowering monk and addressed the rather intimidating slayer, "stick a fork in me, I'm done."

"Done?" Inuyasha clasped his palms over his mouth his eyes wide.

The miko glared at him over her shoulder, her eyes narrowed, "Finished, over, through, fini, washed-up, washed out, The End, kaput, packed up, hit the road jack, last dance, not going there, see ya wouldn't wanna be ya" she snarled, "D.O.N.E, done!"

Stunned, all eyes watched as Kagome calmly walked to her sleeping bag, settled upon the soft fabric, opened her backpack, pulled out a book and began her school work.

"Ah, Ka…"

The hanyou rubbed his shoulder from where the slayer's fist had connected. 'Damm..'

"Leave it, idiot" an angry slayer growled before stomping away to gather her weapon for an intense workout.

Suddenly finding himself standing alone - well except for a stupefied monk - Inuyasha sidled closer to the housi and whispered, "what just happened?"

The monk pursed his lips, his gaze jumping from a fiery boomerang throwing slayer to a quietly studying utterly incensed miko and back, before concluding, "fury."

"Say again?"

The monk turned to look at the half-demon's clueless expression, "fury; as in hell hath no…?"

Confusion, it was all over Inuyasha's face.

The monk's voice dropped to a bare whisper as he recited, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

"What the hey? What's a scorn?" the hanyou asked belligerently.

The monk's palm slapped over the half-demon's mouth as a certain miko glowered up from her studies with an arched brow.

"He-He" the monk corralled the kitsune, grabbed the hanyou and pulled them away, far, far away from the angry pulsating auras.

"Alright, all RIGHT, already" a burr covered Inuyasha broke a path through brambles and erupted into a tiny clearing. Behind him the monk and shoulder riding kitsune made use of the newly created hanyou path.

Snarling the half-demon began picking at the dark clinging spurs, "are we far enough, now?"

"I don't know," the monk palmed his staff, "are we?"

Rolling his eyes Inuyasha stopped picking at burrs long enough to sniff. Three good sniffs later he pronounced their current location woman free.

"I don't know why you made me come" Shippo whined his arms crossing over his tiny chest.

"Because" the monk sighed "we men should stick together."

"I'm not a man, I'm a boy." the fox demon huffed.

The monk ignored him and sank onto soft springy grass. "ahhh".

"Okay bouzo, what happened back there?"

Stunned the monk and kitsune turned and gave the half-demon a long look.

Inuyasha cringed, "What?"

"You still don't get it?" the kitsune was flabbergasted, "even I got it!"

"Yea, well…."

"Inuyasha" the monk swallowed his frustration and turned to face his friend, "let me see if I can explain it so you understand."

The monk picked up a small rock and purposefully sat it between them, "Kikyo", the hanyou nodded. The monk then picked up a few of the half-demon's discarded burrs and pushed them together into a ball, "You", the hanyou snorted but nodded. Then the monk reached for a nearby flower, "Kagome".

The half-demon bristled, "why'd she get to be the flower?"

The monk's staff jingled before it rapped the half-demon - hard. "Who's explaining this?"

Inuyasha rubbed the knot on his crown snarling, "Kagome, flower, got it."

Placing the ball of burrs on one side of the stone Kikyo, and the flower on the other side, the monk looked at the half-demon expectantly.

Inuyasha looked from the prompts back to the monk, 'okay..'

The monk sighed, "The rock is standing between the burrs and the flower"

"Yea, I see that…"

The monk tried again, "Burr" he touched the burrs.

"Stone," he lifted the stone and replaced it.

"Flower," he touched the flower gently.

"Burr, stone, flower? Inuyasha, Kikyo, Kagome?"

"Hell Miroku, I know what they are!" the hanyou yelled.

"Argh!" The monk threw up his hands and fell backwards, while a tiny kitsune roared with laughter.

Mid afternoon sunlight moved across the skyline till the sun sank below the horizon. A very hoarse monk, tried one last time as a small kitsune, his ribs sore from laughter, attempted to sit up.

Miroku lifted a very wilted flower and croaked, "Kagome" and placed it behind the stone, "Kikyo". Inuyasha hand a top the burrs glanced from the stone to the flower, and back.

The monk sighed voice fading, "The stone is keeping the burrs from being with the flower."

"So…"

The monk dropped his forehead into his palm and groaned.

"What you're saying is I can't see Kagome for Kikyo?"

The monk and kitsune froze then whispered, "say again?"

Inuyasha looked over at his companions, "I'm losing Kagome because I can't see beyond Kikyo?"

The monk's forehead slipped off his palm and met the green of the earth in a kiss of salvation as the kitsune fell over in a swoon.

"Well hello! Inuyasha, finally got a clue!" The monk croaked.

"Oh crap"

The monk looked up quickly watching the half-demon's eyes dart between the three objects until his eyes rose to the monk's in panic.

"I'm screwed!"

The tired monk nodded slowly before whispering hoarsely, "Totally." 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I bid for Inuyasha on Ebay. I lost. Somehow though I won this roofless castle in Scotland, what in the heck am I suppose ta do with a roofless castle in Scotland? Sheesh! RT is the genius.

Crossed Wires

Chapter Two - Conniving Minds 

Dripping with sweat, but finally relaxed, the slayer dropped near to the studying girl, "wanna go to the hot springs with me?"

Slamming her book closed on the final problem, Kagome looked around and then at the slayer and neko-demon, "think it's safe?"

"They've been gone for hours" the slayer stretched skyward easing sore muscles.

"Let's go then!" Jumping up the miko grabbed toiletries for herself and Sango, towels and her pajamas then joined the slayer heading for the mist cover water beyond the tree line. Easy companionable silence flowed between them as they arrived, stripped and sank into the hot water.

Both women moaned with pleasure and closed their eyes. Overhead stars hung in winking jewel-like strands while a pregnant moon wobbled on the horizon. "Did you mean it?" the slayer cracked an eye and peeked at the miko.

Eyes closed Kagome didn't bother to feign ignorance, "yea, I have no more tears to cry, no more heart to break."

Sango closed her eye and laid back letting the water sooth tired muscles, "me too."

It was Kagome's turn to crack an eye, "Miroku?"

With a slight nod the slayer moved adjusting her seat on a flat submerged stone, "I'm tired of hurting, of chasing, of wanting some consideration."

"I know what you mean," Kagome sighed closing her eyes. The girls soaked quietly letting the warmth leech away the frustration of their situation.

"What are we going to do?" Kagome murmured sleepily the heat of the water soothing.

"Dunno," Sango yawned. Silence dropped around the two females as they dozed. Overhead branches creaked in a soft spring breeze. The same breeze that teased the tops of fresh grass shoots bending them to touch the earth. Half asleep the words slipped from between Sango's lips in a soft prayer, "sometimes I wish I could just start over."

Both girls stilled, eyes opening half way blinking at the night sky.

Kagome sat up, water sluicing from her shoulders to pool around the top of her breasts, "start over?"

Sango nodded, pushing herself up, and looked at her friend, "course I'd know what I know now…." her voice drifted away at the sudden wide grin that spread across Kagome's lips.

"That's a great idea!"

Sango blinked, "eh."

Kagome flinched at the snap of a twig. She sighed and saw what she knew to be a mirror reflection of her own same, tired, frustrated expression. "Miroku…" both girls chorused.

Sango half-heartedly tossed a stone behind her in the general direction of the monk, "you know the drill."

The monk stood from behind his hiding bush and brushed down his robes, "Now Sango, my dear.."

Kagome giggled as Sango silently mimicked the monk's words to perfection, "you know I can't help but to admire such visions of loveliness."

Sango stood, giving the monk for the very first time, opportunity at a full frontal, "…yea, yea, bye Miroku."

Busily memorizing the play of moonlight on the slayer's form, it was a moment before the monk realized the rules to the game had changed. Brow furrowed in confusion he backed away, "Ummm see you back at camp?"

The slayer standing unabashed at her nudity waved him away, "whatever."

Head bent, forehead resting on her drawn up knees Kagome bit her tongue to restrain her need to laugh as she listened to the monk's steps fade.

Water lapped against the slayer's skin as she sank back beneath the soothing warmth, "okay he's gone."

Kagome looked up and caught the slayer's attention and grinned.

The grin contagious the slayer leaned closed, "what is on that conniving mind of yours?"

Biting the inside of his lip in concentration the monk pushed through the low bushes, stumbled into the camp site and sank next to the blazing fire.

On his perch the half-demon surveyed him, curious as to why the man seemed so preoccupied, "what's up bouzo?"

Absently replaying the scene in his thoughts, the monk lifted his concerned gaze to Inuyasha's, "something's not right."

Surprised by the note in the monk's voice the half-demon jumped from his perch and sank back on his calves, "what do you mean?"

Introspective the monk considered for a moment going over the brief meeting then raised his brow in consternation, "they weren't upset."

Inuyasha blinked in surprise. "Let me get this straight, you got caught peeking and they weren't upset?"

"Yea."

Inuyasha sighed and sat back, hard, "we are so dead."

The monk blinked, "I know what you did, but what did I do?"

The half demon snorted, "you're joking right?"

The monk shook his head no.

"Burr" the hanyou pointed at the monk.

"Flower" he waved in the general direction of the hot springs, "Sango."

"Stone" Inuyasha snorted, "every freakin female of child bearing age from here to Edo"

"Burr. Stone. Flower." the half-demon enunciated slowly.

The monk sighed "you're right" and clasped his staff to his chest, "we are so dead."


	3. Chapter 3 - Insanity's Slow Spiral

Disclaimer: I once thought I owned Inuyasha, but then someone quietly reminded me that in order to have bats you have to have a belfry. So okay what the heck is a belfry and how the devil do you go about getting one?

RT = Owner, Inky = Jealous.

Crossed Wires

Chapter Three - Insanity's Slow Spiral

* * *

Kagome sat up and stretched. She felt like a million bucks. Smiling she bussed the top of Shippo's head then crawled out of her sleeping bag to begin preparing the first meal of the day. From a nearby branch Inuyasha watched, his brows lifting as he heard the soft notes of her humming.

She was singing?

Taking his life in his hands he hopped down and moved close to the obviously happy woman. "Umm, Kagome?"

She turned and looked over her shoulder at him, "oh good morning, did you sleep well?"

He saw her smile, heard the greeting then watched her return to cooking, confused he shuffled his feet then dropped beside her, "about yesterday…"

"Yea?" she offered him a bowl of steaming ramen and chopsticks before turning back to the fire.

Bowl close to his lips he slurped noodles then swallowed, "are you still mad?"

"Nope" accompanied a brilliant smile, he felt his own lips twitch and he stuffed more noodles in his mouth, "not any of my business."

He sputtered, noodles flying into the campfire in front of him. Wiping his jaw he studied her bland expression, "not your business?"

Dark hair shimmered in weak morning sunlight as she shook her head no, "not anymore."

Bowl of ramen forgotten he watched her as she greeted the kit, slayer and monk handing each a bowl. 'Not anymore'? his lips twisted, as his heart thudded then sunk in his chest. That couldn't be. His gaze dropped from the woman to his bowl of cooling ramen.

"Inuyasha?" he glanced over at the nearby kit, "you okay?"

"Feh." he raised the bowl and for the first time in his life, choked down ramen.

Miroku's fingers itched. Ahead of him two prime examples of womanly curves walked with a beguiling sway to their hips. Focusing he concentrated on the sirens sway in perfect time with each other and fought with his own inner beast. The one that demanded soft flesh in his palm.

"I'd not, and say I did."

Miroku shuddered from withdrawal as he broke his gaze from the alluring visions ahead to the sullen hanyou at his side. "What's up, you've been quiet all morning."

Inuyasha flashed the monk another sullen glare then looked at the laughing women. The monk would have missed it if he had not been studying the half-demon in confusion - a flash of longing. Surprised he followed Inuyasha's line of vision till if fell upon the miko.

"Inuyasha?"

The half-demon snapped out of his reverie, and looked off to the right seeming to study the tree line, "Yea."

"Why is it you go to see Kikyo?"

Startled, the hanyou stopped in the middle of the road and stared at the also stilled monk. "Say what?" he whispered, wondering where the question came from.

Miroku gripped his staff and pondered the surprised half-demon, "well we've all made assumptions, but I wondered…"

The half-demon pushed his face close to the monk's, "watch it…"

Hands raised, palm facing the demon Miroku continued his thought, "..if maybe we don't have the right of it. It's obvious you have feelings for Kagome, even…" the monk grabbed hold of his life and finished the sentence, "… maybe love her?"

It was a patented response from the half-demon, one that did not require thought and somehow always managed to save him in sticky situations. He decked the monk. Snarling at the oblivious supine man Inuyasha flexed his aching fist and growled low, the sound reverberating in the back of his throat.

He wasn't angry with the monk. He wasn't angry with himself. No, his claws continued to flex, he was uneasy. He picked the monk up and hefted him a top his shoulder, then turned to meet the questioning gaze of the two women. Features schooled, he caught up, ignored and passed them, before eyeing the neko demon till it discerned his unspoken question and transformed into it's demon state.

Transferring the weight of the unconscious man to the waiting back of Kirara, Inuyasha took off ahead but not before throwing back over his shoulder his intent of finding them a camp site for the night.

Cool sand met hardened soles as he ran a blur against the bright greenery flashing by on either side. It always came down to an either/or question. Kikyo or Kagome. He piston his legs his inner turmoil fueling his pace, a question that he did not have an answer to. Why was it everyone expected him to be able to see clearly on the issue - everyone had chosen sides, but he couldn't.

He just couldn't.

No matter the thought he gave it. No matter the right or wrong he felt about either woman. No matter, he sighed, it was hurtful, confusing, and it was slowly driving him insane.

On one hand there was Kikyo. A tragic past love - the first to accept him, to reach to him, to love him. Sure there were complications, selfishness, the angst of betrayal, the tragedy of misunderstanding, but his heart still remembered. No matter the circumstance, the injustice, he could not forget, could not shove the woman out. She died for love, his love. It was a powerful motivator.

Then there was Kagome. His heart fluttered, she was the epitome of all that was right about love - loyal, unselfish, generous, trustworthy, faithful but oh so immature. A dichotomy of pure love, and youthful fantasy. She could be forgiven that, he supposed what with her age, but sometimes he wished with all his heart that they had met when she was slightly older and more sure of herself and her feelings. Sure that it was really him she wanted, instead of the emotional storm of being wrapped up in the center of a huge love affair gone wrong and mistaking angst, friendship, and longing for the emotion she liked to call True Love. He wouldn't lie, not to himself, if given the smallest of chances he would relish the opportunity to be the focus of Kagome's emotions. If they were true. His heart would not survive another betrayal.

Added to the internal battle of which woman, was the issue of his half-demon status or rather lack of - with Kikyo it wouldn't matter because now they both were outcasts, but with Kagome he ran his claws through his hair, could he subject her to that kind of life? Sweet, giving, loving Kagome? She would wilt like the flower in Miroku's demonstration and he couldn't do that to her, to the world. While he was a selfish bastard, his heart wouldn't let him be selfish with Kagome, except when it came to that mangy wolf.

And what about that wolf and his loud declarations? What girl wouldn't have her head turned by a man who openly and at times forcefully pronounced his devotion to the world?

Then there was Naraku. Until he no longer posed a problem either woman could be fodder to the evil demon's plans for the hanyou, and of course he still had not touched upon Sesshoumaru and where he came into all of this nor the obligations awaiting Kagome in her world.

Inuyasha groaned. While everyone else saw it as a simple decision of which woman he wanted to be with, he knew it was infinitely more complicated. He wanted to do what was right for everyone he just didn't know what that was, and at the very bottom of the equation was the longing deep within his heart and soul. He couldn't ignore it, but he couldn't have it either, could he?

The war raged on and still he grew no closer to an answer. He remained right where he started last night when the soul stealers summoned him; caught between two women, both wanting something from him. Something he could not see his way clear to give to either.

Torn between obligation and promise, the past and the future, a woman who gave everything for him, and the other he wanted to give everything to, right, wrong, want, desire, and reality. It was the constant turmoil that drove his ill humor, that fed his surly coldness and kept the others at bay.

No one understood, he sighed coming to rest on a branch overhanging the swirling eddies of small lake. They would camp here for the night he sniffed the lengthening shadows then turned to head back to his companions.

'Kagome' his heart ached at memory of her words last night and this morning, was she letting him go? He stumbled to a stop, his claws digging into a nearby tree's bark for support. He drew a lungful of air against the sudden constriction in his chest. Had he been right about her immaturity had she finally grown into her emotions enough to know that the half-demon was not the true choice of her heart?

He whimpered at the pain flooding his being, what if she had, what the hell would he do then?

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Have you ever seen one of those guys that will actually make your mouth water? I have a few times. I know exactly how Kagome feels! Gotta wonder though, who made RT's mouth water so much she fashioned Inuyasha after him? Oh drat! I need a napkin over here!

RT owns Inuyasha.

Crossed Wires

Chapter Four - Put your Money where your Mouth is!

x

* * *

"So there you are mutt-face."

Unadulterated, a hard throbbing knot of anger raced through Inuyasha's veins at the image of the wolf demon striding along side the small group that represented his pack. His proximity to one particular female speaking loudly to the snarling beast caged within.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he growled, fingers curling around his sword's hilt.

The wolf dropped an arm around the tiny miko's shoulders and smiled, "making sure my woman is being taken care of properly."

His response was instantaneous, with a swipe, the wolf's arm was removed, the now liberated miko thrust behind his back as Inuyasha squared off in front of the demon. "She's not your woman."

The wolf grinned at the half-demon, "sure she is…"

"So why don't you take care of me then?"

Stunned silence fell on the group as all eyes now rested upon the miko no longer behind the half-demon but standing instead between them, arms crossed under her breasts.

"Ka…"

"….gome" Inuyasha finished what the wolf started.

"If I am your woman, why do you leave me instead of taking me with you?"

The wolf demon rubbed the back of his neck, "You know I travel fast Kagome"

"Yes, and your point?"

Inuyasha straightened and stared between the woman and the demon.

"Are you saying I'd hold you up?"

The wolf demon shuffled his feet pretty much caught out, "ummm no, not at all"

"Okay then."

"Okay then?" both hanyou and demon watched the woman, trying to figure out what was going on.

"I'm coming with you."

"WHAT?" the hanyou's throat was raw from the roar that exploded from the very center of his being.

"So am I" Miroku blinked as the slayer stepped up beside the miko.

"Wait, whoa, whoa, whoa" the monk tried to get his mind around what was going on as the wolf demon blinked in very obvious surprise.

"Kirara you come with us." the slayer called ignoring the sputtering monk.

While Kagome grabbed a small pack from her larger one, and stuffed it with toiletries, pajamas, and a change of clothes she called to the kit, "Shippo you stay with Miroku and Inuyasha" she hugged the kit and whispered something in his ear before bussing his head.

"Okay?"

The kit nodded, "Right!"

No one moved as the slayer and miko crawled onto the neko demon's back. "Ready Kouga?"

The wolf jumped, nodded, and flashing a grin at the half-demon and with a "See ya" disappeared in a cloud of dust. Overhead the fire cat, and it's burden vanished in the distance behind the wolf.

Inuyasha howled, his fist plunging into the thick bark of a nearby tree as Miroku muttered quietly, "Sango?"

The kitsune lifted the flap of Kagome's backpack and rummaged. Mindful of what he was doing he liberated the cooking pot, and bottle of water, then dragging both to the nearby fire began preparations for the midday meal. "They'll be back." he waited quietly for the water to boil as he retrieved ramen to his place beside the fire.

Both men turned, their haunted expressions falling on the kit. "Kagome promised." was his unhelpful reply.

"So…." Sango leaned back and whispered with the wind to the woman behind her, "tell me again what we're doing?"

Kagome grinned, "Okay okay, I guess I owe you an explanation."

"Yea, I mean your 'follow my lead' from last night didn't exactly hold a clue."

She couldn't help it, she laughed "Don't you want to see how the other half lives?"

The slayer smirked and looked down at the whirling wind that was Kouga, "Why not."

"Besides it's nice for once to be the one leaving instead of being the one left behind, isn't it?" both women's faces hardened for a long moment before Sango erupted into laughter.

"Did you see Miroku's face?"

Kagome nodded, pushing down on the lump rising in her throat, 'Inuyasha had looked …' she shook her head, no she wouldn't dwell on it.

She gripped the slayer's waist. This may not be the right thing to do, but to her mind it was the only thing left. She had tried words, she had tried waiting, she had tried anger but she still could not get through to the half-demon who held her heart and soul in his hands. She had been giving, understanding, loving, self sacrificing, kind and nothing she did had made the slightest bit of difference. He could not see her as anything more than a friend, a member of his pack deserving care and protection from it's alpha. But she wanted more, she wanted him.

She conceded her inexperience, conceded that perhaps she didn't have what it took to make this particular man notice her, that was until the wolf demon below had presented the opportunity to show the half-demon that he wasn't the only shark in the sea.

A little healthy competition never hurt anyone, she reasoned, and maybe while she was at it, she'd be able to get it through that wolf's thick head that he didn't really love her. It was worth a shot.

He choked on his anger. A living breathing snarling beast inside of him it slashed at him, bloodying his heart and soul in ribbons of hurt, and pain. She'd left him. He clawed ribbons from the branch he rested upon. She'd left him.

He ignored the soul stealers writhing to the west of him and continued to stare into the darkness in the direction he had watched Kagome vanish hours ago. If he was absolutely totally honest with himself could he blame her? He glared over his shoulder at the writhing pale demons and shuddered. He'd not made it easy on her.

Always yelling, cursing at her, comparing her to her detriment to the past miko and then compounding it all by always running off on what she had supposed were assignations with the woman in question. Where in all of that could Kagome have found any measure of her own importance to him? His shoulders slumped, now she was gone. Below him the monk sat, shoulders slumped as well, his focus upon his gloved right hand. Inuyasha conceded he wasn't the only one hurting. He jumped from his perch and padded softly to the monk. "bouzo?"

A forlorn Miroku nodded in the direction of the soul stealers, "Kikyo wants you."

"Forget that," the half demon frowned slipping his arms into his haori. The monk's short flat bark of laughter brought the half-demon's gaze from the writhing demons to the monk on the ground, "Miroku?"

Empty eyes looked up at the half-demon towering over him. "She left."

Inuyasha sunk to the ground beside the monk, "they both did"

The monk nodded and played with the beads on his hand. "What are we gonna do?"

"We're going to go and freaking get them, that's what!" he hanyou snarled.

The monk's expression lightened, "..and if they don't wanna be got?"

"Too bad."

The monk smiled, it wasn't a pleasant thing, "going to bring our women home?"

Inuyasha's grin was feral, "damn straight."

xx


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Eeny, Meany, Miney, Mo, I've got Inuyasha, now let's go! I mean it let's go. Do you or do you not hear the alarms and sirens?

Crossed Wires

Chapter 5 - Here Wolfy, Wolfy

* * *

Kouga couldn't believe it. Outside it was night. The calming sound of rushing water filled the cave. His pack was settled, well fed, and safe while on his bed of fur, leaves and straw sat two of the most delectable females outside of wolfdom. He pinched himself then grinned when the momentary pain receded and the females remained. Oh heck yea!

He sauntered over to the softly chatting women and sank down beside them, "so ladies…"

Both women turned and looked expectantly at him. "Like what you see?" He watched their eyes widen then slowly move over him. With sudden realization of what he just said his arms swept around the den, "I meant the cave, the cave.." Both women bit the corner of their lip, eyes twinkling, and nodded.

He fidgeted, "good, if there's anything you nee… ah.. wan… ummm…desire…" he stuttered to a finish as two sets of bright eyes moved over him with identical naughty smiles.

He cleared his throat, "umm I need to patrol, " and jumping up Kouga did what he normally did when faced with a situation he couldn't handle. He ran.

Both women watched until the demon vanished then burst out into laughter, "poor Kouga," Sango muttered mirroring her friend's grin.

"That actually was fun."

Sango playfully gathered crushed leaves and let them drop from her palm, "I wonder what the guys are doing?"

Kagome leaned back against the cave wall, shoulder to shoulder with her friend and watched the waterfall of leaves, "don't know and don't look now but there's this gorgeous wolf checking you out."

Sango's head turned in the general direction of Kagome's until a hand caught her forearm, "I said don't look now."

Sango dipped her head, laughing softly as she whispered, "if I don't look how am I suppose to tell if I like his looks?"

Kagome grinned, "oh you'll like 'em"

Sango enjoying the game, peeked from beneath her bangs in the direction Kagome had been looking earlier and caught her breath. He was gorgeous.

Thick silver streaked dark black hair cascaded down to broad muscle defined arms and shoulders before brushing against a narrow waist and hips A high pony tail much like Kouga's, accented stark, chiseled features, and soft full lips that were parted slightly. But it was his eyes that drove the breath from the slayer's body. Were the wolf prince's eyes were a startling blue, this wolf's eyes were a deep silver gray and currently locked on the slayer.

"Um Sango?"

The slayer turned to her friend, "I think he's coming over here."

Her palms itched, as her breath caught in her chest, "what?"

Kagome looked over at her friend's alarmed expression, "he's coming over here."

"Maybe it's you he's interested in?"

"Ummm no" Kagome smiled as she watched the wolf demon approach his gaze never leaving the slayer's form, "don't think so."

Sango felt the bed of fur, straw and leaves give slightly and turned, her eyes automatically seeking the newcomers.

"Hi," the miko smiled amused at the slayer's raw gasp of breath then sudden interest in the fabric of Kagome's skirt.

The wolf turned and flashed a grin at the miko before sinking close to the slayer, "I'm Isamu," his voice was a warm growl, "and you are?"

Kagome's smile broadened further because the question was directed at the slayer who was currently picking at her skirt's hem, "Well I'm Kagome, and this.." she touched slayer's arm, "is Sango."

"Kagome," the wolf's eyes never left the profile of the slayer, "Kouga's intended mate?"

The miko bit her lip to keep back the laughter, "so Kouga says."

He ignored the miko, "Sango" the slayer lifted her eyes once again to the wolf demon's, "are you comfortable, do you require anything?"

The slayer bit her bottom lip and shook her head no, just as Kouga wet from the waterfall returned. "Isamu!"

The demon lingered for an instant then jumped up turning to meet his alpha's glare.

"What are you doing?"

"Just checking on the women, Kouga."

"Woman" Kagome whispered for Sango's ears alone, receiving a pinch for her efforts.

Squealing at the sharp pain, Kagome rubbed the offended limb, "Kagome are you alright?" A solicitous Kouga dropped beside her, his fingers moving across her arm as Isamu sank next to the slayer.

The miko and slayer's eyes met over the huddled demons. They couldn't help it, both women burst into laughter.

Confused the demons looked between the women and then to each other noting the other's placement by their chosen. Lopsided grins of acknowledgement flashed across their faces as the men leaned back next to the women and watched the laughter flit around their features.

"Wolf youkai mate for life, right Inuyasha?"

The half-demon growled at the kit's question, "yea, what of it?"

Shippo smiled at himself and solemnly shook his head, "just wondered."

"Do dog demons mate for life?" asked the suddenly inquisitive kit.

"Where the hell is this going?"

"No where just curious, I mean fox demons do."

The half-demon huffed, "yea we do too."

The kit nodded, "is that why you always go to Kikyo?"

"What? We're not… I didn't… I mean we…" flustered the half-demon reached for the kit, only to grab air. "Shippo!"

"Sango and Kagome are in the wolf's den right now…" Inuyasha whirled to face the monk.

"They wouldn't" the half-demon snarled feeling antsy.

Snarling Miroku started jamming things into Kagome's pack, "they've not been acting themselves lately"

The half demon studied the monk's movements as images of Kagome, mating with Kouga flitted across his mind's eye.

He snatched the pack from the monk, "forget it"

A militant expression bled across the monk's face.

"We'll travel faster without it." the hanyou snarled stuffing the pack beneath some boulders to hide it.

The monk grabbed the kitsune and put him on his shoulder, "you better hang on…" the monk warned.

"..because we're not going back for you if you fall." Inuyasha finished dousing the camp fire.

"Don't worry" the kit hopped from the monk to Inuyasha, then wrapped silver strands of hair around his waist and into tiny fists, "I won't fall."

Both men nodded then took off in a dead run in toward Wolf Country.

xx


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Ummm, ahhh… well…. Can I? No? Okey. Well what about? Okey, okey. ! RT owns Inuyasha, I just want them really really bad.

Crossed Wires

Chapter Six - What's Big, Bad, and Oh Never mind!

* * *

Kagome and Sango looked at each other, there was no way. No possible way. Shuddering the two women looked back at the expectant demons and the 'prize' at their feet as all around them the sounds of snarling feeding wolves echoed through the cave.

"Umm, Kouga?"

The wolf demon's tail twitched at hearing his name from the miko's lips, "yea?"

"Is there ummm.." the miko winced at the roll of her stomach "anyway can we ah.." she swallowed against the rising bile in her throat, "have fish?"

The slayer put her hand over her mouth to hide her reflexive gag.

Isamu and Kouga - rather proud of their skill at providing and not understanding the women's reactions - just looked at each other. Sango didn't wait around to hear their response. In a mad dash she rushed through the waterfall and out into the early morning sun and emptied the contents of her stomach.

Sounds of her retching filled the cave and fueled Kagome's own dash through the waterfall to the other side. Within moments her own retching mirrored the slayer's.

"What?" Isamu muttered.

Kouga listened to the girls being sick and looked down at the kill. Opaque eyes glared back from pale blood speckled skin split by the sharp claws of his hunters. Bone winked from one of the gashes that still oozed a dark crimson wetness into a congealing puddle on the floor. He sniffed, no the kill was fresh. He turned to the demon beside him and met the confusion he saw there with his own.

Outside the miko fought against the black dots corroding her vision as she pressed her hand to her aching stomach. It had looked humanoid, the snake demon the wolves had bought back for their 'breakfast'. There was no way she could eat that, and by the sounds the slayer was making, she agreed.

Lightheaded from the purging she wobbled to Sango's side. Wrapping her arms around the slayer they supported each other as they put as much distance between themselves and the snarling feeding pack in the cave, as possible.

"Kagome?" they fought with dizziness as they stumbled along side the waterfall's pool.

Sinking onto cool moss they both laid back and let the spray cool their heated skin, "yea?"

"I don't think I want to know how the other half live anymore."

The miko closed her eyes against the bright sunshine and willed her rolling stomach to settle, "yea".

Afraid to move and unsettle their stomachs further, both girls lay quietly, the soothing sound of rushing water drowning out all other noise. Before long both women were deeply asleep. That's where Kouga and Isamu found them, hair glistening with droplets from the waterfall.

"Alpha?"

Kouga refused to remove his gaze from the raven haired beauty's sleep softened face.

"Alpha, I want leave to court the slayer."

Sapphire eyes flicked to silver gray, "You know about the monk?" the wolf demon nodded, then returned his gaze to the curled figure of the slayer.

"He won't let her go easily." Kouga warned.

A lecherous grin spread across Isamu's features, "neither will I".

Kouga nodded. He felt the same about the tiny miko. Sinking onto the moss by her side he allowed his sharp vision to move over Ginta and Hakkaku in sentry positions. Satisfied with their placement he went back to studying the woman beside him.

The mutt was a fool, he reasoned as his heart filled with warmth at her beauty. When you had a beautiful, capable, strong, and powerful woman attracted to you, you didn't treat her as Inutrasha had done Kouga's Kagome.

His Kagome. His smile was full of wildness as he brushed his thumb across her bottom lip. He knew she didn't believe that he truly loved her and he also knew that it was his own fault. His method of courtship had been sporadic, and brief the odd moments he had been near her. It wasn't how he wanted to woo her, but his thirst for revenge had drove him to seek out the evilness of Naraku and deal with him, first.

How could he put his own desires ahead of those of his pack who still cried out for blood at the loss of their brethren? That didn't mean he felt any less for the woman sleeping beside him. It only meant that duty and the pack's well being always came before his own. Regardless of how much his heart ached to hold this woman, or how much he craved her nearness. Despite the at times crippling desire to know she was well, or the longing to lose himself in her at night.

His thumb moved from her lips down her jaw, so beautiful. His chest ached with the need to hold her. Just hold her. He moved closer, his upper body held aloft by an elbow below him. Well, why not? She had chosen to leave the mutt and come with him. So, why not?

Taking a final look around to ascertain the placement of the sentries, he noted Isamu's nearness to the slumbering slayer. Satisfied all was well the wolf prince lowered himself to rest beside the miko. He watched her breath slip between her parted lips, and the trembles of her lashes as she dreamed.

Did she dream of him?

Rumbling low in his chest he pulled her close and nestled her head on his shoulder, his arms moving around her to hold her loosely. If not now, he promised himself, she would. He would teach her how. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and allowed his lashes to fall as her subtle scent filled his being. She was his. He sighed in contentment. He would not be giving her up.

It was growing cool. Sango sighed and burrowed closer to the warmth cradling her, tickling at her nose. Inhaling she sneezed abruptly and blinked awake at the low rumble of laughter beneath her ear. Fur, she blinked again. Fur? She pushed up, and then stopped as a heavy weight pulled her back against a hard, fur covered chest.

Biting her lip she looked past tendrils of silver streaked black hair to a square jaw, full lips, chiseled features and silver gray eyes, "Isamu!" she squealed and sat up abruptly pushing long brown locks out of her eyes.

Startled awake by the slayer's squeal, Kagome blinked against the warmth of a strong neck, and long black hair mixing with hers across her shoulders, "Kouga?" The muttered name caused the arm across her waist to squeeze her closer against his side.

"Well, well, well isn't this cozy" was snarled along with, "Oh Hell, No!"

Both women jumped up at the well known anger filled voices.

"Miroku"

"Inuyasha!"

'How he get here?' the wolf prince snarled, before looking around. His shoulders relaxed at the sight of Ginta struggling up, rubbing a knot on the back of his head.

Smiling lazily Kouga and Isamu rose with fluid grace and moved in front of their respective women, "what are you doing here mutt?"

Inuyasha reached around the wolf prince, grabbing Kagome's arm he gently yanked her toward him. Snarling at the wolf demon he buried his nose in the nape of the miko's neck, inhaling deeply of his woman's scent.

"Now mine!" the monk snarled pushing the slayer within easy reach of the half-demon's nose. Satisfied his Kagome was untouched the half-demon sniffed the slayer and shook his head no to the monk.

Blinking in shock at first waking up beside the wolf demons, and then being subjected to the snarls and sniffs of the monk and half-demon, the slayer and miko suddenly found themselves mouths agape behind the half-demon and monk as they faced off against the two wolves.

"Just what the hell do you think you were doing?" the monk's knuckles whitened as he gripped his staff.

Isamu arched a brow, "…napping with my woman."

Sango gasped, "your…"

Isamu flashed her an doting grin crossing his arms over his chest, "yea, I'm courting you."

"Forget that, and forget you wolf breath" Inuyasha pushed against Kouga's chest.

"What's the matter mutt, got a problem with a man enjoying his woman's company?"

"She's not yours!" the half-demon snarled, fangs bared in rage.

"And neither is Sango" the monk's snarl was as impressive as the half-demon's.

The wolf demons dropped into a fighting stance, fangs bared and responded in unison, "Yes, they are!"

"ISAMU" the men turned toward a tawny haired she-wolf bounding down the cliff face. "Just what the heck do you think you're doing?"

Isamu pushed the woman to the side, "not now Ren!"

Kagome and Sango fully awake now and hopping mad grabbed the monk and half-demon and whipped them around, "what are you doing?"

Pushing the miko behind him away from the wolf prince, Inuyasha snarled, "protecting what's ours!"

"Damn straight!" the monk growled attempting to push Sango behind him as well.

"Yours?" the slayer and miko shouted.

Inuyasha suddenly felt a rather hard fingertip jabbing his chest, "what about your promise to Kikyo?"

"And yours to half the child bearing females in Japan?" Sango glowered hands on her hips.

A loud guff snatched Kagome's attention as she watched the wolf prince double with laughter, "What's so funny or have you forgotten Ayami?"

"...and what about you Isamu, you told father you'd bond with that she-wolf of the southern pack!" frowned Ren.

Kagome boiled, as Sango steamed.

"Kagome, look it's not like that…"

"I didn't promise Ayami anything, besides she was a small, really small…"

"Sango dear, you know those other women…"

"Ren I am going to bond with Sango she's …"

"Argh! Shut. Up!" the miko bellowed, eyes closed, hands over her ears.

Noting the thunderstruck silence she grabbed Sango's hand, "I've just about had enough." she hissed fighting back tears, "you're all so busy blustering about owning this, protecting that, that you never stopped once and asked what Sango or I wanted! Any of you…"

Sango's hand tightened around Kagome's, continuing briskly as the tiny woman faltered, "Evidently, not one of you is free to stake a claim on either one of us, no matter what Kagome or I want. So what are you doing? What is this all about?"

"Sango," Kagome interrupted with a forced laugh, "forget it, they don't get it."

Jaded beyond limits, the slayer called out to the fire cat who - Shippo perched on her shoulders - had been watching the exchanges nearby.

"Sango…" Isamu moved in her direction, hand extended.

Shooting him a black look the slayer turned her back and climbed a top Kirara.

"Go on, go back to whatever you were doing," the miko dispiritedly waved her hand as she climbed behind the slayer, "it's obvious it had nothing to do with Sango or I so we won't be missed."

"Ready?"

"Yup," Kagome nodded and looking away from the astonished men, leaned back as the fire cat left the ground and sped away in the late afternoon sky.

"This is all your freaking fault!" the half demon rounded on the wolf prince.

"Like hell!" Kouga growled pushing his face into Inuyasha's menacingly.

"Where do you think you're going?" the monk grabbed Isamu's forearm.

"After my woman!" the wolf wretched his arm away.

"Isamu!" the she-wolf snapped as all hell broke loose.

xx


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Possession is nine tenths of the law, so how much is it when you wish to possess? Does wishing count? Please say yes, please, pretty please? FINE! RT owns Inuyasha, happy now?

Crossed Wires

Chapter Seven - Testosterone Wars

* * *

"Where to?" the slayer asked tonelessly.

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. She could go home but that would leave Sango alone to face the unreasonableness of the men, and give Inuyasha an excuse to follow her, "your village?" Sango nodded and whispered to the fire cat who banked slightly to the right.

"Kagome?"

Heavy hearted she smiled faintly for the little kit, "yea Shippo?"

"You and Sango okay?"

She allowed her smile to warm for the little demon before pulling him close in front of her, "sure."

Little paws wrapped around her fingers as the kit continued, "when you and Sango left, Inuyasha didn't go to Kikyo."

"No?"

The kit shook his head, "they were so miserable."

Sango cast a long look back over her shoulder at the miko, then turned back to the front, "what makes you say that Shippo?"

The little fox demon wiggled close to his surrogate mother, "all they could talk about was getting back what was theirs."

Instead of reacting as he thought they would Shippo watched the miko and slayer's shoulders slump, "right."

"I mean.."

Kagome lightly placed her palm over the fox demon's lips, "it's okay Shippo"

He dodged as a fist full of sharp claws raked downward in the spot he had been occupying, "that all you got wolf boy?" Miroku snarled at the dark haired demon his staff braced across his chest.

"Come and see" sneered Isamu as he raced at the monk.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha jumped in front of the barreling wolf demon catching a shoulder in his stomach as the monk dropped the head of his staff, tripping the wolf prince taking a claw filled swipe at the dog demon's unprotected back.

Kouga flipped twisting to catch the descending staff aimed for the back of his head, as the half-demon kneed the wolf demon beneath the chin and brought his clasped hands down on the back of his neck.

Yanking the captured tip of the staff, the wolf prince pulled the monk off balance but not before the half-demon pushed away the moaning Isamu and leapt at Kouga.

The sound of wind whistling brushed by the wolf prince's face as the claws from the half-demon barely missed by millimeters.

"Stop. it!" Ren growled trying to help up a stunned Isamu as the monk off centered from the wolf prince's yank, barreled into Kouga and Inuyasha.

Birdsong filled the late afternoon as the shadows lengthened across the training ground of the demon slayer's deserted village. Low earthen mounds announced the coming of Spring with a blanket of bee decorated wild flowers. Across the roof of the one remaining habitable hut a wisteria crawled, it's white flowered clusters dangling, partially obscuring the doorway.

Pushing the clusters gently aside the slayer and miko entered and blinked against the gloom. Dust drifted in a shaft of sunlight from the window over the earthen stove, reminding the slayer and miko they hadn't eaten since the previous night. Sango's stomach rumbled, "I'll take Kirara and see if I can get some fish."

"…and I'll get a fire started." the miko offered releasing the fox demon from her arms to scamper across the floor.

Outside the toppling walls of the enclave just beyond the tree line a fur shrouded male stood in watchful silence.

"Let go of me!" the half-demon snarled as he fought Ginta and Hakkaku's grasp.

Across from him Kouga howled his anger in the restraint of two other wolf demons. While beyond the struggling men, the monk and Isamu found themselves similarly hampered as the she-wolf Ren stood in the middle of them growling angrily, "what the hell are you all doing?"

"Fighting for my mating right!" Isamu bellowed tugging against the ones restraining him.

"Mating right? Oh no, not my Sango!" the monk hissed unmoving between two hulking wolf demons.

"There was no mating mark" Isamu sneered, "so she's not your Sango, but she will be mine"

"Like hell!"

"That goes for Kagome too!" the half-demon snarled jerking from Ginta and Hakkahu's hands.

"Watch me," growled Kouga yanking from the other demon's grasp but making no move to continue the fight.

"Men!" Ren threw up her hands and glared at the fighters. "Where are these women you're fighting over?"

Inuyasha's ears flicked, and lowered, "Miroku did they tell you were they were going?"

His anger filled eyes remained on the snarling face of the wolf prince.

Kouga glanced at Isamu, eyebrow arched in question. His expression darkened at the wolf demon's negative shake of his head.

Fingering his beads the monk watched the demons around them while moving close to the half-demon, "No."

"So let me get this straight, while you four were busily dispensing testosterone, you let the women you were fighting over leave and now you don't know where they are?" Ren huffed in disbelief before crossing her arms over her breasts.

"So that would make them, unprotected, alone, this close to nightfall…" Ren purposefully goaded, "…with your biggest enemy still on the loose somewhere nearby?"

She sneered. "I am so glad I'm mated if this is an example of what I would of had to choose from!"

Grabbing Miroku's arm Inuyasha growled, "let's go monk!"

As a whirlwind of dust erupted with a, "coming Isamu?"

Within the barest of moments, quiet, dust, and peace settled upon the mossy ground near the waterfall's pool as an incensed Ren, stomped back to the cave, "idiots!"

Night slipped over the enclave, darkening the shadows cast by the toppling walls. Within the small hut the girls, bundled beneath tattered blankets, slept as a lone owl called to it's mate.

Kirara - eyes wide - watched the shadows while beside her the little fox demon shivered, "you sense it too?"

A soft meow was his only answer before the fire cat stood and facing the door transformed. With a low growl she alerted the slayer who sitting up reached over and shook the miko awake.

"Ku ku ku.." a soft menacing voice whispered, "so beautiful, and so alone…"

xx


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Tell me a lie, who owns Inuyasha? Remember, lie and do it well!

Crossed Wires

Chapter Eight - Taming the Shrew

* * *

Kagome sighed and pushed back the blanket pooled at her waist, "Sango, tell me I'm not hearing what I'm hearing."

The slayer faced the doorway and the fur capped half-demon, "You know what I never got?" she reached for her weapon.

"What?" the miko stood, and grabbed her bow and arrows.

"What's with the baboon fur?" She nodded her head toward the fur covered man.

"As disguises go it's a pretty lame one" she stepped up beside the demon slayer and tilted her head studying Naraku, "so what gives?"

The hanyou rolled his shoulders beneath the fur and grunted, " spur of the moment..."

"Right-t-t-t…" the miko grinned winking at the slayer.

"Look can we get back to the main point?"

"Oh I dunno" the slayer watched the hanyou fidget, "I thought the why's behind that choice of disguise was pretty on point."

"You know" the miko appeared thoughtful, "maybe it is on point, isn't one of the definitions of baboon, a coarse" the miko lifted her bow.

"..ridiculous" the slayer hefted her weapon

"..person of low intelligence?" the miko notched an arrow.

Both women grinned at the hanyou and chorused, "we get the disguise."

Naraku growled and threw off the fur, straightening to his natural height long dark hair flowing behind him in a snarling supernatural wind he lifted his arms in menace and pointed to the women.

"Ohhhhh, you know if you weren't so evil you'd be so-o-o-o hot!"

Sango winked at the miko, "pretty fine huh?"

"In an super villainy kinda way" Kagome grinned as the hanyou huffed exasperated.

"Enough!" the hanyou fumed.

"Close but not quite" the miko grinned loving the way the hanyou was off balanced,

"those eyebally things though" she indicated them with the point of her arrow, "they don't do anything for your sex appeal"

"Those tentacles either" the slayer nodded, then appeared to be considering "although…."

"Bedroom sport!" both girls chorused grinning as the unflappable Naraku did the unthinkable, and blushed.

"He blushed", the slayer snickered.

"Red as Inuyasha's haori!" Kagome tittered.

Sango turned slightly toward the miko, "now that's a cute costume!"

"It is isn't it, and sexy too" the miko grinned at the slayer, "but then so is Miroku's. It leaves so much to the imagination"

"Don't you wonder?" Sango grinned, "what's underneath?"

Kagome's head bobbled, "Heck Yea!"

"WOMAN!" the voice cracked with the force of thunder, prelude to the silence that followed within the tiny hut.

"Women"

"What?" Naraku flinched.

"Women"

"There's two of us," the slayer pointed the end of her weapon to Kagome and then to herself, "so it's 'Women'.."

Naraku's fingers clenched in a fist, "I know there are two of you!"

"So why'd you say 'woman' then?" the miko tilted her head inquisitively.

"Fine" the hanyou managed between clenched teeth, "WOMEN!" again silence fell in the tiny hut.

"Naww" the slayer shook her head, "you're right."

"What?" the hanyou felt his brain beginning to drain away as mush.

"Woman, it sounds so much better" Kagome met Sango's nod with one of her own.

Naraku blinked.

Sango motioned, "go on, say it"

He felt like crying, he really did.

"Say it, you know you want too" the miko crooned.

"Woman" the hanyou whimpered.

Both girls smiled at the hanyou, "now don't you feel better?"

Shippo sat mouth agape watching the by play between the evil hanyou and the women. He began to feel for the half-demon in the doorway.

"So.." the slayer hefted her weapon.

Naraku looked up his left eye twitching.

The miko aimed her arrow again, "what did you want?"

"Huh?" The hanyou's hands began to tremble.

Both women frowned, "you woke us, you must of wanted something?"

Naraku tried, he really did, to remember what it was he came into the hut for but his brain had fizzled and died a mush filled death fifteen minutes ago so he shrugged.

It was the miko and slayer's turn to blink.

The miko was the first to reach a full head of steam, "you mean to tell me that you came here in the middle of the night…"

Stomping to the doorway the slayer pushed the hanyou's shoulder, "..woke us from a sound sleep…"

"..and can't remember what you wanted?" the miko having traveled to the door as well kicked the baboon fur in frustration.

Both women glared at him, "go away."

Naraku's head dropped.

"Now!" the women chorused.

He stooped, picked up the snout of his disguise and turning, hobbled out of the doorway dragging the baboon fur behind him.

"Can you believe that?" the slayer kicked a shower of dirt behind the rapidly disappearing man.

The miko returned to her pallet and placing her bow and arrows beside her crawled under the covers, "Men!"

"You got that" the slayer rumbled slipping beneath her own blankets.

Shippo looked at the empty doorway, back to the now quiet women, then to Kirara, "you saw that right?"

The neko demon nodded and meowed. Long moments of quiet astonishment passed before the neko-demon and kitsune rousted themselves enough to seek their beds as well.

Beneath a gnarled oak the evil hanyou stopped head bowed his baboon fur stretched behind him, the snout cupped in his palm as stars circled the sky before the pale colors of morning lightened the horizon.

It was how Kagura found him mid morning.

He remained unmoving in the violent rush of wind that announced her arrival. "Yo!"

She fidgeted from foot to foot in the quiet surrounding him and finally deciding that maybe anywhere was better than here. She reached for one of the feathers in her hair, only to be stopped by his voice.

"Kagura?"

She watched him warily, her fan in front of her face.

"My eyebally things are sexy, right?"

She gasped, 'what the hell', as he raised his eyes to hers.

xx

Writer's Note: Oh boy was this chapter F.U.N!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I disclaim any ownership to RT's creations. However, I reserve the right to bring them out and torture them at will.

Crossed Wires

Chapter Nine - Prove it!

* * *

"Um hm. Yup. Most definitely," the wind sorceress nodded energetically "Oh yes!" only to gag when Naraku closed his eyes in relief and drew a deep breath.

She straightened pretending to brush a loose strand of hair into the bun on the back of her head when his eyes opened and surveyed the woman in front of him, "so…."

"So?" she shrugged in confusion and blinked in her best deer in the headlights expression.

"So…" Naraku leaned toward her.

"So-o-o-o" she leaned toward him unsure what the hell he was asking.

"Well?" the hanyou frowned in irritation crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ummm" she struggled to get a grasp on where this was going, "..ah…" she scratched the back of her head, "a deep subject?"

"Kagura-a-a! Just say it damn it!"

She winced, "say it?" she raced through the thoughts scattered in her mind stalling as she watched the man snarling in front of her, "say it" she watched him clench his fists then a light bulb went off, "OH say IT! Right."

He fumed, "well?"

"He-He, ummm" she swallowed "your eye balls are sexy as hell?" She saw his expression lighten and his arms loosen to fall at his sides, "Yea and know what?" she pointed at him with her fan, bouncing on her feet, "You're sexy as hell! Yea!"

She smiled at the grin widening across his face.

"Prove it."

She stuttered to a stand still, "er, what?"

"Prove it," his arms folded across his chest again.

She swallowed past the vomit rising in her throat, "prove you're …"

"…sexy as hell." Naraku grinned maniacally.

She wrung the fabric of the fan, destroying it as she whispered, "oh hell".

"What?"

"Yes well," she backed up a space "I'd love to, but here?" she waved her arms frantically.

"What's wrong with here?" he cocked his head staring at her inquisitively.

"Too open" she struggled to think. She needed to think, "enemies. Right that's it, your enemies. Bad to do it in the open, bad, bad." she swallowed and whispered, "oh so unbelievably bad."

"Maybe you're right", he seemed to be considering.

She nodded, her expression pleading, wary, frightened, slightly sick, and frantic as she prayed. Oh yes, Kagura prayed, 'please, please, please, let him drop it, please, please, please.'

"Naraku!"

Startled, the hanyou and wind sorceress turned toward the shout. From behind a nearby huge oak the undead miko stepped, arrow notched, bow taunt.

"Kikyo."

The wind sorceress - back to Naraku - looked up to the heavens, 'thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, Thank You!'

"Kagura, we'll continue this later."

"He-he-he, umm, right" she pointed her wrecked fan at him and swinging her arms, backed away from the couple facing each other and whispered, "if you can find me."

He cocked an eyebrow at her in question.

"Don't mind me!" she feigned a grin and reaching up, grasped a feather . Within seconds she was aloft and zipping away as fast as eastern winds could take her to whatever remote, far away, uninhabitable, lonely, unmapped lands she could find!

Meanwhile Naraku smirked as he took in the clay priestess, "miss me, Kikyo?"

Bored, the miko pulled the bowstring tighter, her knuckles whitening, "hardly." With a twang the priestess released the arrow watching blue light engulfed the arrowhead as it sped toward it's target.

"NARAKU!" bellowed from behind the couple as a silver haired hanyou erupted through the bush followed quickly by a bedraggled monk. With a soft thud the hanyou landed in front of the undead miko his sword pulled and clasped between his hands.

Miroku pulled the beads partially away from his palm a single strand holding the soft leather against the black void that inhabited the hand facing the evil hanyou.

Kikyo rolled her eyes, "it's taken care of already."

"Huh?"

"Er?"

The monk and silver haired hanyou watched as Naraku's barrier failed to hold back the arrow while the man in question did a rather good imitation of a Mexican jumping bead as he tried to dodge the heat seeking blue glowing missile.

THWACK! The rod embedded itself into the eye thing in Naraku's chest.

Everyone outside of Kikyo watched as the quiver vibrated from the force of it's thwack.

"Ow" Naraku winced, as he grabbed the arrow shaft and pulled.

With a sickening slurp of metal slipping out of flesh, the embedded arrow released itself from inside the evil hanyou's chest and dropped from blood splattered fingers to the forest floor below.

"Didn't hurt" Naraku tried to say around the pain closing in on his throat.

Shrugging Kikyo notched another arrow, "Okay fine, maybe this one will" she released another arrow.

The silver haired hanyou and his monk traveling companion stood to the side and watched casually as another arrow embedded itself in the evil hanyou, this time in the eye on the back of his left hand.

"What the heck" Naraku grasped the second arrow and pulled it out. "What's with shooting the arrows at my eyes?"

Kikyo shrugged and notched another arrow.

"Maybe it's because they're disgusting" offered the monk, rather enjoying, along with his buddy Inuyasha, the evil hanyou being used as target practice.

Naraku's eyes narrowed, "that's not what the demon slayer said"

"Huh"

"Wha…?"

The monk and silver haired hanyou tensed, "You've seen Sango?" the monk managed to get past gritted teeth.

"Yup" Naraku smiled painfully after pulling the arrow from his hand, "she and that miko of yours, Inuyasha, seem to think I'm hot".

"WHAT?" the men growled once again settling into a fighting stance.

Naraku smirked, "how did they put it? Oh yea 'hot as hell in an evil super villain way' .."

"Well you are.." Kikyo notched another arrow and aimed at the evil hanyou, "if it weren't for those eye bally things."

Inuyasha and Miroku blinked in disbelief.

"Doesn't mean any of us wanna do the nasty with you though." Kikyo sneered and let the arrow fly toward it's target.

Inuyasha shook himself, "Hey Kikyo, look" the miko turned toward the silver haired half demon as her arrow thwack into the eyeball in Naraku's chest.

She arched her brow.

"Umm… this hell thing?" her eyes narrowed slightly and Inuyasha rushed on, "well you're a stone, and I'm a burr …"

"What are you gibbering about Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha pointed the tip of his sword toward Naraku, "If you want to take someone to hell what about him?"

Kikyo followed the path of the half-demon's sword till she faced Naraku, "hmmm.."

"You do have the hots for me" Kikyo murmured.

"Did" the evil hanyou pulled the arrow from his chest and dropped it beside it's companion on the forest floor "did have the hots for you"

"Oh, so you're saying you don't now?" the miko's face grew cold.

"Ummm…" Naraku scratched the back of his head, "well, if it means going to hell…"

"Yes?" the word dripped ice.

Inuyasha and Miroku stepped backward blending into the trees before turning and dashing off in the direction of the slayer's village.

"Kikyo you really don't want me to go to hell with you not when you can have Inu…." he frowned at the suddenly empty space where the half-demon had stood.

"INUYASHA!" the evil hanyou screamed before feeling a small palm touch his shoulder.

"You'll like hell Naraku" the miko cooed softly.

"No I won't" the evil half-demon pushed at the miko.

"Sure you will" she whispered in his ear drawing him close, "think what a sexy fashion statement your eyeballs will be"

The hanyou stilled, "you really think so?"

Red light surrounded the couple as the ground began to sink, "most definitely."

Naraku's face broke into a grin, "prove it.."

xx

Writer's Note: Super happy with how this chapter turned out.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: RT is the genius

Crossed Wires

Chapter Ten - Frankly Scarlet I don't have a ham!

* * *

The wolves were the first to arrive. With a whirlwind of dust followed swiftly by a winded Isamu, they burst through the leaning boards of what remained of the slayer village gates and entered not with a bluster, not with a flash of machismo. No, these intrepid wolf demons exploded onto the scene - with a whispered "eep" and a wobbly halt - cognizant they might possibly need to tiptoe around an invisible minefield littered with unbroken egg shells.

All around them the pale pink and yellows of sunrise thrust through the cracks of the wooden walls imprisoning the training yard in narrow bands of light.

Isamu felt an elbow jab his side, "where are they?" He arched his brow at his alpha and sniffed, then nodded in the direction of the obviously only habitable hut. Kouga just shrugged and took a step toward the wisteria draped doorway.

"Where do you think you're going?" softly growled a flash of red, and silver as Inuyasha dropped between the wolf prince and the hut.

Kouga smirked keeping his voice a hushed whisper, "to get my mate."

"Oh, bring Ayami with you…?" The monk stepped up beside his hanyou co-patriot.

The wolf prince's warning rumbled low in his throat.

Unfazed the monk studied the tip of his staff as it burnished with a ray of fresh sunlight, "…cause I know you're not talking about either of the women in that hut!"

Isamu reached out to push the monk only to have his hand caught in the punishing grip of the half-demon with a , "… nun-un-un-un," as he shook the forefinger of his free hand in the wolf demon's face.

Isamu jerked his hand back and howled in anger.

"Idiot!" BAM!

"Shit for Brains!" THWACK!

"Damn stinking Wolf!" WHAP!

Isamu didn't know which to grab first, the knot on the back of his head, the pain exploding in his stomach or the throb of his split lip as a sweet voice grumbled, "…morning boys."

"Morn'ng Kagome"

"Lady Kagome"

"How's my girl?"

"Oi, Kagome, Naraku is not 'hot as hell'!" barked the half-demon studying the beautiful woman as he crossed his arms angrily over his chest.

Kagome busy stretching - hands thrust up toward the sky, standing on tiptoe while the gathered men's hungry gaze moved over her taunt stomach - stumbled forward slightly, "sure he is."

Inuyasha growled a warning at the cluster of men and two taking heed quickly turned away, while Inuyasha's eyes and cracking knuckles dared the smirking wolf prince to take another look.

An emerging slayer yawned doing her own version of a stretch under the watchful gaze of the monk and wolf demon, "…doesn't mean we want to pull him beneath the blankets and swap fluids."

"Wha…?" all four men stuttered, jaws dropping.

"You know, sex…" Kagome pulled her hair off her neck, closed her eyes, and turned her face to the rapidly rising sun with a soft sensuous, "..that immensely pleasurable thing that men and women do together that involves putting the man's ….."

"OI!" a heatedly blushing hanyou shouted placing a clawed palm gently over the miko's lips as Kouga growled a soft warning beside her.

"...into the woman's," Isamu's hand found the slayer's lips as the monk's eyes twinkled daringly.

"Sango I wasn't aware you were so versed in the pleasures between men and women…" he cooed, his hand possessively brushing her hip and backside. Sango didn't have time to react because Isamu was there first. A heavily clawed fist found the monk's jaw.

Kagome licked Inuyasha's palm and grinned at the loopy expression on his face. Hearing a heavy thud, Sango blinked at the fallen monk then backed away from the wolf demon and drew near to the miko's side.

"We've been talking …" Sango's serene expression worried the monk who was shaking away the pretty birdies circling his head. Clearing his vision from the annoying pests he communicated his worry with a flicked gaze to Inuyasha.

Given the heads up, Inuyasha's own gaze narrowed as he studied the now smiling Kagome leaning against the wall of the hut gazing at the gathered men with a definite twinkle in her eyes, "ever heard of a male harem boys?"

The monk's eyes widened impossibly as he sputtered and choked on the words that would not exit his throat. The wolves joined the hanyou in narrowed stares at the facade of lazy, innocent women luminous in the morning sunlight.

"Okay I'll bite, what is a harem?" it was Isamu that braved the uneasy question filling the other men's minds.

The monk jerked upright and pointed his staff at Sango, "not only no, but there is no way in hell, no!"

The remaining men blinked at the monk's colorful outburst as the women's faces remained smooth masks of innocence. Inuyasha studied the monk's dark expression "Miroku wanna share?"

"A harem" the monk began his eyes locked with the slayers, "is normally where great leaders keep their wives."

"Wives" Kouga's brow arched, "as in plural?"

The monk nodded, "what they're proposing is that they" he pointed with the harshly jingling head of his staff to the women lazily watching the interchange, "fashion a male one for their own use."

Inuyasha's brows disappeared in his hairline, "WHAT?"

Kagome bit her lip to keep her grin from becoming full blown, and erupting into laughter, "sure. What's wrong, Inuyasha? I've been sharing you, why can't you share?"

Inuyasha groaned inwardly, 'oh hell'.

Kouga growled ominously, "you forget wolves mate for life!" Isamu nodded vigorously and glared at Sango he wasn't sharing his woman either!

"Yea, so what's the problem?" the slayer dimpled sweetly.

The miko tongue brushed along her lips, "we don't mind mating with you for life, we just want to be able to do the same with Miroku and Inuyasha as well."

A cacophony of testosterone laced snarls filled the morning air while Kagome and Sango shared a glance then began to play with the wisteria dangling from the rooftop until the noise, growls, curses, and snarls died down.

"Look", Kagome started interrupting the half-demon as he began a tirade, "you want us, and we've decided we want you, all of you." she grinned. "Why can't we have you?"

"Because that's not the way it's done!" the hanyou growled eyes flashing.

"Who said?" Sango's expression was carefully blank, "I mean look at Miroku, he wants to possess all the pretty women he sees. We don't want every hot male, ummm.." she turned and looked at her female companion. Kagome shrugged and grinned.

Kouga fought down the panic beginning to riot in his chest and snarled at the monk, "harems have no place in wolf packs."

"Don't you see it does Kouga," Kagome's voice was heavy with invitation, "because you can have me and Ayami too. Politics, power, and pleasure, " the miko's voice dropped to a sensuous purr on the last two words. Kouga, eyes locked on Kagome's lips, began to pant.

"No, no, no!" Inuyasha growled grasping the hilt of his sword to keep his snarling, boiling youkai at bay as he roughly shouldered the wolf prince.

"What about love?" the monk shouted above the face-off between the wolf prince and half-demon. Inuyasha and Kouga stopped mid-swipe and turned to the women.

"Ah, love," the miko's dimples flashed as she leaned back against the wall and let her gaze fall on each man, "not one of you has mentioned love recently." the miko feigned confused thoughtfulness, "have they Sango?"

Inuyasha and Kouga straightened as all four men blinked in shock.

Sango sighed then smiled sweetly, "nope, not to my knowledge not a single one."

"What the heck do you think this is all about?" Inuyasha angrily snarled, and pushed his face close to Kagome's.

Unaffected she quipped, "establishing ownership, jealousy, dog in a manager syndrome, testosterone wars, who knows," then kissed the tip of the hanyou's nose.

The flush of red began at the neckline of his haori and rose upward to disappear within the grandeur of his magnificent mane of silver as he blinked in surprise and not a little pleasure, "Kagome…". His stance softened and he reached for the girl.

"Not in my lifetime, Mutt!"

Inuyasha found himself thrust back, facing the broad hard chest of the wolf prince. Inuyasha studied the blustering wolf, his youkai howling to be released to carve the flesh away from the wolf's bones. He understood the wolf's possessiveness, but not with his woman. A fang flashed in the morning light as Inuyasha glowered at the wolf and cracked his knuckles. Kagome was his.

He looked beyond the wolf's shoulder to the smiling miko and caught a flash of something within her eyes. His ears twitched as he tried to pinpoint what it was he saw and then the unexpected happened. For once in his unhappy life the hanyou's synapses began to fire and a bright blinding light grew within his cobweb infested brain, "okay."

"Okay…?" a startled monk whipped away from his own face-off with Isamu to stomp to the hanyou's side, "did you just say okay?"

Trying hard to keep his synapses firing, Inuyasha turned to the monk with a solemn expression, "If it's what the girls want, Miroku." The monk's mouth dropped open as did the wolves'.

Inuyasha turned back to the raven haired beauty his gaze catching and holding hers.

xx

* * *

Writers Note: You know what? I have absolutely NO idea where this story is going, but man I'm having a blast! Who's gonna win? Heck if I know!

The male harem idea was Sango's after a meeting involving many, many, many Kamikazes! I rather like it. Imagine a harem littered with Kougas, Inuyashas, and what the heck we'll add Sesshoumaru or three.

He-he I hear you moaning…


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: 'all bow down to the genius that is RT', peeks up while everyone is bowing and snatches away the Inu gang!

Crossed Wires

Chapter 11 - I've got a Secret!

* * *

Muttering, cursing, and tossing wood into a sloppy pile next to the hut, the monk fumed at the wood chopping hanyou his eyes shooting fire, "Okay.." He neared the axe wielding idiot and thudded his chest with a log, ".. that's all you could say?" The monk leaned down and got in the hanyou's face. "I. Am. Not, sharing Sango!"

Inuyasha wiped sweat from his brow and yanking the log from the monk's hand tossed it into the pile, "Not sharing Kagome either."

The monk straightened, confused "wha…" he grabbed Inuyasha's arm before he could drop it to split another log ".. you said.."

The hanyou shrugged his grip off and dropped the axe hard "..I know what I said." He turned to the monk and grinned. Suddenly suspicious the monk leaned close as the hanyou began to whisper.

Kagome worried her bottom lip as she straightened the hut. Her glance flicking to the slayer as she polished her weapon, her round fluid movements confined to one spot. Outside of the hut door she could see Kouga and Isamu sitting by the ruined village gates heads together talking. "Sango.."

The slayer raised her head at the miko's soft voice her own bottom lip red and swollen by the constant chewing of her teeth, "..what a mess.."

The miko slumped down by the fire pit, absently poking the fire and going through the motion of meal preparation in case someone walked in, ".. okay we have to think of something," the miko hissed chopping vegetables for a stew.

Resting her weapon by the hut wall the slayer moved to the miko and sitting beside her took the knife and resumed dicing vegetables…"..I'm fresh out of ideas.."

"Yea me too," the miko mourned remembering Inuyasha's agreement to the harem. A flash of anger rolled through her chest at the thought of the hanyou's willingness to share. She peeked at Sango, "at least Miroku doesn't want to share you.."

Kouga growled, his anger thrumming through his chest. Just what was that baka dog boy up to? He slashed a glance at the axe wielding idiot the growling escalating.

"Kouga?"

The wolf prince snapped, "what?"

"Just thinking of that lecher touching my Sango makes me want to rip his hands off his arms!" Isamu snarled.

"We're not sharing a thing with that dog breath and his fool!" the wolf prince promised. He pulled Isamu to him and began to whisper… "this is what we're going to do"

Nestled among wild flowers the kitsune and neko demon watched as auras flared with worry, concern and angry tension. Wrapping his arm around the neko's neck, Shippo mumbled. "bakas". The neko demon mewed her agreement. Shippo grumbled then stood brushing off the seat of his pants.

Walking toward the hut the kitsune cleared his throat and pasted a smile on his face before entering the hut, "Kagome can Kirara and I go back to Kaede's? There's nothing to do here!"

The miko smiled and gave her permission while the slayer warned the neko demon to keep the kit safe. Both watched the childlike demon and his constant companion gather their things and head to the door. Before stepping through the kit waved to the women, his smile bright.

Turning and heading out of the village the two demons dropped the pretense. Shippo was determined to do something, but what? Leave it to those baka's and he may find both the hanyou and wolf his father! Shippo shivered. He could only handle one idiot full time, someone was going to have to save the day. Drawing the neko demon close he whispered his plan.

xx

Writer's Note: It's short I know... but.. next chapter is ready..


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I make no money, I do not own. However, the right to twist them into pretzels, I exercise with a vigor!

Crossed Wires

Chapter 12 - Prelude to a Brouhaha

* * *

Night rolled across the slayer village slowly extinguishing the bars of light crisscrossing the courtyard. Insects sounds grew muted, and birdsong slowly died as the night darkened. Overhead a fat lazy moon painted the village in ribbons of silver as a breeze floated in a caress across the skin of the hanyou and his partner lying on the hut's roof.

Quiet they studied the stars and listened to the conversation within the hut. "Kouga, I said I'd take care of that" Kagome admonished as the eavesdroppers listened to the sound of logs hitting the stove back.

"S'okay I've got it Kagome, your little hands are too delicate to be handling such harsh things", the hanyou bit his lip and tightened his muscles to keep from jumping down and interrupting the couple.

Isamu's voice drifted from the path leading from the creek, "Sango let me carry that for you"

There was the sound of sloshing water and a heavy sigh. "It's okay I've got it Isamu," the slayer groaned.

Miroku played with the beads around his hand, he really wanted to knock that irritating wolf demon out, he really did. "Are you sure about this?" the monk whispered for the hundredth time to the hanyou.

Inuyasha turned to face the monk and wondered himself if maybe he should rethink things. After chopping the wood then asking the girls if they needed anything further the monk and hanyou had escaped to the roof and rested listening to the steadily frustrated voices of the miko and slayer. He was a hair's breath from losing his control but he firmed his patience and nodded to the monk. They were risking a lot by the method they were pursuing but he was almost positive he was right.

The two listened to the slayer enter the hut with the wolf demon in tow. A few minutes later they heard the soft call of the miko asking if they were hungry. Grabbing the monk the hanyou whispered another warning then jumped down from the roof, the monk beside him.

Walking calmly into the hut, the hanyou sat beside his miko, and the monk the slayer. Each accepted, with a smile and a gentle thank you, bowls of stew. Kouga and the wolf demon not to be outdone, sat on the opposite side of their ladies, and reaching for empty bowls grabbed for the stew ladle at the same time. "Let go Isamu" Kouga snarled.

"I want to get Sango a bowl of stew, " Isamu growled.

"Alpha's first, idiot!"

Growling lowly the wolf demon relinquished the ladle and watched crossly as the wolf prince filled the miko's bowl to the brim.

"Kouga too much!" she warned watching hot broth spill over the bowl's edges.

Kouga smirked and handed the bowl to the miko, "you're too skinny Kagome, you need to eat more or you'll get sick!"

The wolf demon filled a similar bowl for the slayer, "you too my Sango".

Inuyasha heard the monk's quick indrawn breath and covered it with a slight cough. "I, a, think maybe we should talk about this harem thing." the hanyou offered, smiling at the miko.

"Wha… " the miko swallowed and started again, "What about it?"

Kouga watched from the corner of his eye as he filled his stew bowl and slurped at the soup. Inuyasha leaned close to the miko after placing his half empty bowl before him.

Giving Kagome all of his attention he spoke. "I think we should discuss who gets to mate first."

Kouga erupted, jumping up and foot connecting to the bowl in Kagome's hand, watched in horror as the hot stew spilled on her hand.

"Oi! Baka! Watch what you're doing!" the hanyou quickly took the soup from miko's hands and examined the burn. Reaching for and pulling the water bucket to him he quickly emerged the burn in the cooling liquid.

Horrified Sango, watched the pained expression on her friend's face as the water cooled the throbbing burn. The monk removed the slayer's forgotten bowl and placed it nearby but not to close. "Kagome are you okay?"

The miko nodded, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. The wolf prince was beside himself, "I'm so sorry."

The miko nodded blinking back her tears. "It's alright, it was an accident."

Kouga slumped down to his seat and forlornly watched the hanyou lift the miko's hand to examine it before submerging it again.

Aware of all eyes upon her and feeling self conscious, the miko spoke "What did you mean by going first?"

The hanyou's gaze rose to the miko's, "if you are going to mate us all, then someone has to be first. Whoever mates first with the female of their choice is that female's alpha and always has prior claim. The beta mate must wait for the alpha's permission."

The miko hissed at the news. If Inuyasha and Miroku are mated second that meant they would always have to check with either Isamu or Kouga before being with the monk and hanyou. She just knew Kouga would not be likely to share. To mate with Inuyasha secondly and not being able to be with him would be torture. It was getting harder to breathe, "don't Sango and I get a choice?"

The hanyou nodded and smiled, "the female can choose in circumstances like these."

Isamu snarled and leaned close to the hanyou, "there's more to it than that. Before the female is offered the choice the males can settle it with a fight."

Sango jerked her gaze to Miroku's fear slipping through her veins, "Fight?"

"Yes," was Kouga's helpful reply, "who ever wins is either the sole mate, or the alpha in a shared mating."

Kagome swallowed, "when does the fight start?"

"Tomorrow," offered the monk and hanyou.

xx

* * *

Writer's Notes: Dun da dun duunnnnnnnn. Get out the beer, pretzels, peanuts and popcorn and let the action begin.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: RT is the genius who owns the Inuyasha clan. I'm the one that sneaks em out at night so they can do that - points down - to my story. What a mess.

Crossed Wires

Chapter 13 - Enter Stage Left, the Killing Perfection

* * *

Frowning, the miko pushed damp bangs from her forehead and closed her eyes against the steam from the bath house. It had been one of the first things that the slayer and miko had insisted the boys repair. Beside her the slayer appeared calm but Kagome could sense Sango's hands opening and closing beneath the water.

"Miroku, fighting…" the slayer worried.

Kagome looked at her friend and sighed, "He's been fine in battle Sango he can handle this" The miko's words were spoken half heartedly, she had no idea what the morrow would bring and she had her own worries about a certain hanyou.

"They shouldn't have to" was the comeback. "It's our fault this is happening."

"No.." the miko whispered, fear lacing her voice, "it's mine for making such a big deal about Kikyo." She looked at Sango and tried to smile, "I knew from the beginning she had his heart. I began a battle for something I knew could never belong to me, and I drug you and Miroku into the middle of it. I'm sorry Sango."

The slayer wrapped an arm around the miko's shoulders and sighed, "it's not like Miroku and I were promised. It's just that I love him so much, and it hurts to know he doesn't see me that way."

"Tell me about it," the miko grunted then rose from the warm water, liquid running down her body as she reached for the towels. "Lets go put an end to this mess" she tossed Sango a towel and smiled sadly. "We've let Naraku off the hook too long."

Within the hut the boys sat watching each other silently waiting for the return of the women. Kouga's eyes moved over the hanyou with disdain, his hands curled into fists ready for the coming dawn.

"After tomorrow," the wolf prince promised "you're never going to touch her again"

The hanyou huffed, hands inside the sleeves of his haori, "Yes, I will." Inuyasha smirked confidently.

The wolves rose with menace and leaned over the monk and hanyou. "Not if we mate them first," was Isamu's reply.

Miroku, eyes closed in feigned meditation, suddenly dropped his staff and tripped the wolf demon, "you won't" he smiled relishing the sound of skin meeting earth.

It was to this that the girls reentered the hut. Skin rosy from the warmth of the water, they took in the wolf prince towering over the monk and hanyou. "What's going on here?" the slayer demanded.

Eyes flashing angrily the miko pushed her finger into the Kouga's chest, "back off Kouga!"

He grabbed her fingers and kissed the tips, "just a little friendly bantering, Kagome" He pulled the girl closer and wrapped his arms tightly around her as he flashed an arrogant grin to the sitting hanyou.

Face awash with anger Inuyasha rose slowly and snarled at the wolf then reached out and pulled the tiny miko to himself, "not till after you win the fight wolf shit"

Sango could no longer restrain herself, "what if we don't want a harem anymore"

Everyone stilled and looked at the slayer. Blushing her gaze lowered, her bangs covering her eyes, she continued, "I mean, it's not like any of you are really available." her voice grew silent.

Kagome took up the slack, "Look Sango and I have talked about it we don't want you guys to fight." She sighed and looked at the wolf demon, "Isamu you're promised to the she-wolf from the south, and Kouga" she continued relentlessly despite Isamu's denial, "you're promised to Ayami."

Not liking the way the conversation was going the wolf prince quickly added, "What about Inutrasha and his dead miko, or the monk and his lecherous ways".

At the hanyou's harsh growl the miko put up her hands, "I know that's what I meant, none of you are free."

"Kag.."

"Wench…"

"Sango…"

The room was suddenly filled with the shouts of males and flares of testosterone. Hands over her ears the miko's gaze found her feet and waited for the noise to quiet down.

In the silence between shouts a cold emotionless voice filled the room, "I am free miko."

Kagome gasped and turned toward the door and the voice that startled every occupant in the room. "Sesshoumaru?"

The stately male glided to the miko's side. Long clawed fingers grasped her and the slayer above their elbows. "come with me"

xx


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: please Santa, please? Now Inky you know I'm not in the miracle business. But you are, you are! Not where the Inu gang are concerned!

Even Santa says so, I don't own... pouts

Crossed Wires

Chapter 14 - Peach Blossoms and Surprises

* * *

Out of breath the monk leaned against a nearby tree and bending from the waist tried to fill his lungs with air. Up ahead the half demon sniffed the air currents searching for the miko's scent. It has been three days since his idiot brother had strolled into the slayer village grasped Kagome and Sango's arms and airlifted them away to the west. The hanyou was worried, too much could have happened in three days.

He turned to Miroku who nodded his readiness to run again. There was no way they could get there faster unless he carried the monk. Without giving it a second thought he threw the monk on his back and admonished him to hold on!

Feeling the monk's grip the hanyou took off lightening fast. "don't do anything stupid Kagome, just hold on till I get there."

Kagome bit the inside of her jaw as a soft bristled brush was trailed through her ebony locks. She looked at herself in the mirror and wondered just want was going on in the Western Lord's mind. Since she and Sango had arrived they had been cosseted by Sesshoumaru's staff. Opulent fabrics had been displayed for their clothing, servants available to pander to their every need, delicious foods offered to tempt their palates, but through it all, no Sesshoumaru.

He had said little or nothing in their travels to his estate. Upon their arrival he had palmed them off to Jaken who had deposited them in their rooms. Shortly thereafter their clothes were taken and they were bathed and dressed in more traditional clothing. A feast had been served then both girls had found themselves alone.

"What the heck is going on?" Kagome whispered as she pulled Sango close.

The slayer face shone with disbelief, "you don't think he really means to mate us, do you?"

The miko frowned and leaned even closer to her companion, "he better not, not if he knows what's good for him!"

Sango smiled for the first time in the last three days, glad to see the fire back in her friend's eyes. "Don't you wonder what Jaken does around here?"

Kagome grinned, "whatever his master wants?" She winked.

Sango blushed then burst out laughing, "Oh that was bad… "

"You've been corrupted, Sango," the miko teased.

"Look who's talking" the slayer rebutted.

"I'll have you know I'm as innocent as the driven snow" Kagome snorted.

The slayer's brow arched, "you mean the muddy brown slush?"

The miko feigned outrage, "Sango!" and watched the slayers face crumple into laughter.

"You're just as much a hentai as Miroku is.." the slayer began to laugh.

Soon the miko's mirth filled laughter joined the slayers.

Kagome watched the downward pull of the brush on her hair; it had been the first night in a long time that she could remember sharing laughter with her best friend. The first night when she didn't feel angry, or neglected or just plain weary. She watched idly as the kitsune maid rolled her hair into a loose bun, allowing tendrils of black silk to escape to frame her face. Tucking a brightly polished wooden comb into the hair the kitsune stood back and nodded before moving to the bed and the clothing laid out there.

Pale pink splashed upon a background of ivory silk on which designs of swirled gold thread were embroidered was lifted to her. The furisode lined with brilliant green draped her figure as the kitsune servant wrapped the accompanying bright green obi, knotting it behind her. Urging her charge back to the mirror she placed tiny almond blossoms within Kagome's hair, and smiled. "Mistress is lovely." Kagome turned toward the mirror her eyes widening at the woman revealed there.

"Kagome!" the miko turned and gasped at the slayer, her furisode was white with a brush of dark purple bands, each decorated with pale pink, green and gray flowers. Her obi was of the darkest purple. Her hair was piled atop her head in a messy bun decorated with tiny delicate purple blossoms.

"You're beautiful" they chorused together then giggled.

The girls laughter charmed a smile from the kitsune maid as she waved them from the room toward the room were they last dined. Heads together whispering and giggling it was a few moments before they realized they weren't alone. Surprised the giggles died as the girls straightened smoothing down their furisodes. Heads bowed they faced the occupants of the room.

Kouga's heart raced in his chest his miko was so beautiful. He moved to take her hands in his as a stunned Isamu's soft "Sango" drifted within the room. The sound of a throat clearing stopped Kouga's advance. Sesshomaru moved to the ladies and greeted the women.

"Kagome. Sango."

They stood with bowed heads and hands clasped before them, "Lord Sesshoumaru".

The regal demon nodded to each before a servant entered and drawing his attention whispered to the Western Lord. At his sharp nod the servant rushed out and returned with a group of visitors.

Kouga swallowed while Isamu fidgeted. Before them stood Ayami, Isamu's sister Ren and her mate, as well as the delegation from the southern wolf tribe surrounding a beautiful wolf princess.

Behind them a bedraggled monk and hanyou pushed through the throng of people, eyes searching the room until they saw their ladies. Miroku gasped as Inuyasha grabbed the hilt of his sword, his heart racing.

Sesshoumaru greeted the wolf delegation from the south, their conversation soft and formal while the hanyou and monk moved around the room to be close to the two beautiful women.

Miroku leaned in close to the slayer and whispered something that had her blushing his eyes fixed upon her face, oblivious to the pretty servant girls moving through the room to see to the Western Lord's guest.

Kagome smiling at the monk's obvious interest, missed the hanyou's placement of himself by her side. "Kagome?" she started and turned toward the half demon. His eyes softened, "you're beautiful." She blushed, a sweet smile teasing her full lips.

Throat clearing with a movement to the head of the room; the Western Lord caught the attention of the gathered guests. With a quick flash of amusement at the half demon Sesshoumaru's face froze into a cool mask as he turned and addressed his guests.

The epitome of regal command, Sesshoumaru stood before the collected gathering and arched his brow "Now, down to marriage negotiations"

xx

Writer's note: he-he-heh


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Oh shoot! You all know RT owns. I am so gonna get Sango and Kagome for this Unholy of messes! busily fighting with plot snarls

Crossed Wires

Chapter 15 - Negotiations of the Sesshoumaru kind

* * *

Kagome's hand was clasped in Sango's tightly as they watched the Western Lord speak with each group quietly. Finally he waved Inuyasha and Miroku over to him and waited as they settled before him.

Inuyasha studied his brother suspiciously, "Oi, what are you doing?"

Sesshoumaru arched his brow, "negotiating some peace at the borders of my domain. The miko and slayer are prime bounty for just such a powerful pact."

The hanyou's ears disappeared almost into his hair as the monk interrupted, "you can't have Sango." at the hanyou's growl the monk quickly added, "or the Lady Kagome."

Sesshoumaru appeared to be studying the monk, "is that so? Amuse me, what is it that you can offer for such a prize?" Sesshoumaru pointed to the wolf prince and his companion "Kouga and his pack mate have offered to patrol my borders providing early warning of any breeches as well as assistance in battling my enemies."

Seeing the frozen expressions on the hanyou and monk's faces Sesshoumaru indicated Ayami and the southern wolf delegation, "they have offered the same should I give the wolf prince and his pack member to them"

"and now you..?" he offered at the two in front of him.

Inuyasha turned his gaze finding and locking on the miko who was whispering quietly with the slayer. Sensing his study of her, she looked up and met his stare a tender smile moving across her lips. He turned back to his half brother, "you know we have nothing…."

"…except Tessaiga"

Miroku's gaze jerked to his hanyou friend as his hand grasped the hilt of his sword. "Inuyasha..?" he whispered.

The hanyou ignored the whisper and looked at his brother, "both women for the sword."

The Western Lord studied his sibling, "interesting….."

Sesshoumaru watched the byplay between his half brother, monk, miko and slayer. Eyes narrowed he stood interrupting whatever the hanyou had been about to say.

Waving a growling half demon and his companion monk away, Sesshoumaru garnered his guests attention, "You will have your decision by the time the sun sets tomorrow."

Nodding abruptly to the room's crowd the Western Lord escorted the miko and slayer away.

Delivered to their room, Kagome gathered her courage and addressed the demon, "Sesshoumaru, you have no rights to negotiate marriage for Sango or I" the miko brushed her tongue over her bottom lip at his cool emotionless expression.

Sango grabbed the miko's hand and moved closer to her.

"This Sesshoumaru, you will find has a great deal of right were the safety of my lands and people are concerned." he studied the militant expression on the girl's faces. "If I gifted you to the wolf prince, all present in that room would abide by my decision."

"Not Inuyasha or Miroku" Sango retorted.

Annoyance appeared then vanished from the demon lord's face, "Perhaps, but then they could be silenced."

Both girls gasped in horror as Sesshoumaru allowed the tiniest of smirks, " Should you run, or fight my "right" then I will have no alternative but carry out that threat as well."

"So you see…" Sesshoumaru smiled with open amusement "… you really have no choice but to abide by my decision, unless you do not care for the hanyou and monk's safety."

Satisfied at the fear bleeding across the face of both women he turned and silently glided away. Fighting tears the miko turned tugging on the Sango's hand and pulled her into her room.

"What are we going to do?" whispered the slayer.

Kagome's expression hardened, "I don't know about you, but that trumped up royal pain in the tush is not going to make me do something I do not want to do!"

Inuyasha and the monk paced within the room allotted for their use, "do you think he will give the girls to Kouga?"

The half demon's head jerked upright, his gaze locking on the monk's. "I don't know, who knows what is in the mind of that idiot!"

Miroku stretched and relaxed his fingers, working the cramps out of his arms and back from the long run. He needed to see Sango, "Inuyasha…" the hanyou was already heading for the door.

The half demon stopped and looked over his shoulder at the monk, "coming?"

Miroku placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Why did you offer Tessaiga..?"

Not meeting the monks gaze the half demon quietly spoke, "it's the only thing we have that my idiot brother wants." Inuyasha sighed and grabbed the panel sliding it quietly as he whispered, "what else would you have us do?" Turning toward the monk with a smirk the hanyou stepped into the shadows as the soft sound of a whisper met the monk's own furtive moments, "Besides he hasn't got it yet…"

Slipping out of the room the two moved stealthily down the hallway, "where do you think he has them" the monk whispered. Stopping long enough to sniff the hanyou took off down the hallway to his left. They traveled quietly for a few moments before the half demon indicated a room with the nod of his head.

Standing on either side of the panel the two pushed it open and slipped inside. Silently they surveyed the room, a huge washtub over a banked fire steamed softly as clothing draped from taut lines dripped quietly throughout the room. Violet eyes clashed with honey ones, they'd found the laundry.

xx

Writer's note: Bear with me folks I'm not sure what a typical laundry house would look like in Feudal Japan, but iffn you'll grant me some literary license. I'm trying to fix Sango and Kagome's mess.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Have you ever watching the ever shifting play of emotions in humans when they hit a rough spot. So too, I bet goes the way of demons and half demons…. RT is a goddess.

Crossed Wires

Chapter 16 - Shadow Play

* * *

The garbled mutters of a diminutive demon caught the slayer's ear and arrested her movement forward. Hand behind her in warning she peered around the corner ahead of her and watched the tiny green demon babble whispered curses as he shook his head and moved further away to the left from their position.

Pulling back her eyes caught her companion's as she breathed slightly with a whispered, "Jaken."

Kagome nodded and pressed her body tightly against the wall, awaiting the signal from the slayer that they could move. Not for the first time she pulled against the silky clothing hampering her movements. She really wanted her uniform but Sango had vetoed that search.

"Kagome, we either leave now, and put as many miles between us and this fiasco, or we spend time searching Sesshoumaru's castle for the laundry…."

The slayer had been busily tucking the ends of her furisode in her obi shortening the fabric should she need to run as she watched the miko for her answer. It has been a no-brainer for Kagome who matched her friend's actions and quickly shortened the flowing material of her own clothing.

Their movements throughout the rooms had been quiet and efficient thanks to the slayer's training and at the moment Kagome could hear the rush of the courtyard's fountain just a wall away.

Waiting for the slayer's okay to move, Kagome laid her head back against the wall, as she remembered Sesshoumaru's amusement, "… you really have no choice but to abide by my decision, unless you do not care for the hanyou and monk's safety."

She cared.

The slayer cared as well. They, Kagome closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip - no, she had been the instigator of this carnival of mishaps. What started in the heat of anger, then fun, had quickly escalated to the point where Inuyasha and Miroku's lives were being threatened. They weren't angry or having fun anymore. Now the slayer and she were frantic to find a way out of this unholy mess without losing the men they loved or winding up bound in unwanted political matches.

They had spent the better part of two hours going over their options, discussing what they should do, trying to find a way out of their current mess until the slayer had finally thrown up her hands and began convincing her miko friend that the best course of action was to get as far away as possible, out of Sesshoumaru's clutches. She felt confident the half demon and monk would follow as soon as they were able.

The miko agreed acknowledging that as long as they were in their current situation they all were in danger.

Leave it to Sesshoumaru, the ice king, to find a way to turn something like this to his advantage despite the wants and wishes of the players involved.

"Inuyasha"her heart cried as the slayer motioned to move again. Drawing a tight breath, Kagome crouched low and slipped behind the slayer's lead into the shadows bleeding onto the courtyard.

Isamu growled as the wolf prince pushed him again, "How the hell is this my fault?"

"You didn't tell me your intended was the princess of the southern tribe." Kouga snapped glaring at his pack mate before resuming his pacing.

Isamu straightened and squared his shoulders his own snarl filling the room, "You would have known if you had been around the cave instead of speeding across the country looking for ghosts!"

Kouga's pacing stopped as he turned and faced the wolf demon, "say again?"

Isamu widened his stance, lifted his head, looked down his nose at his leader but remained quiet.

Kouga's chest rumbled in warning as he drew near the wolf demon catching his stare full on, "my pack knows I was avenging our fallen comrades or did you forget?"

Isamu returned the wolf prince's glare, "and while you were chasing mists the rest of us were protecting the pack, trying to rebuild in an uncertain future. Doing," the wolf demon snarled, "what our prince should have been home doing!"

A crescendo of snarls filled the room as the wolf prince's anger pushed at his pack mate, "are you saying you would have done better?"

Isamu's eyes flicked away for the smallest of seconds, but it was enough. Kouga leapt his claws raking down across the wolf demon's chest pushing him backward against the wall as the wolf prince dropped to a crouch his attention on Isamu. The wolf demon raised his hand brushing against the blood dripping down his chest and snarled, his eyes filling with fury just as he sprang for the wolf prince.

"Dammit, Inuyasha" the monk hissed as they moved among the dripping clothing. "they're not here."

The half demon nodded but continued to move ahead and to a basket of cast off clothing. Digging within he soon lifted with the miko's uniform and the slayer's leathers.

Tossing the slayer's leathers to the monk, he pushed the miko's uniform within the sleeve of his haori and headed in a crouch for the far door just ahead. Ears flicking the half demon suddenly pulled the monk to the right and behind him against the wall. Crouching low in the shadows, breath's held they watched the door swing open and the cursing Jaken enter the room.

Eyes on the small demon's back, Inuyasha and Miroku waited until his steps had taken him deep within the room before slipping through the open door and outside.

Within a few minutes the small demon stopped muttering and looked to his right as a tall demon flowed from the shadows. Turning the small demon watched the doorway the half demon and monk had just slipped through and snorted.

A clawed hand reached out and rested upon his head briefly before being removed. As quietly as the tall demon had appeared he disappeared blending within the room's shadows as Jaken grumbled beneath his breath, "stupid Inuyasha!"

xx

Writer's Note: The story has taken on a life of it's own. Let's see where it leads us - Inky


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Have I told you yet, I make no money, or that I just love twisting them into pretzels? Well consider yourself told.

Crossed Wires

Chapter 17 - Escape

* * *

Darkness bled in shadows across the courtyard of the Western Lords estate. The central fountain gurgled within the pond it fed filling the night with soft washes of water and tiny waves. Flush against the side of the castle two shadowy figures paused before darting to the next concealing tree. Pressed flat against the bark, breaths were muted as anxious eyes studied the surrounding area for the next move.

A slightly larger hand grabbed the smaller and with a quick nod bent low to the ground and ran until slamming against another tree. Kagome fought to keep her heart from racing from her chest, her breath from harsh gasps as Sango peered around the trunk and watched a sentry move by unaware. Leaning back against the tree trunk she gulped another breath and looked at her friend.

"We have to make the tree line this time Kagome," the slayer whispered squeezing her companion's hand lightly. Nodding her understanding she gave the slayer the tiniest of smiles. Briefly answering her smile with one of her own, the slayer bent and carefully marking the sentry position pulled on the miko's hand as they made a dash for the forest tree line.

Slipping past the tree line within the forest shadows the girls slammed against another tree and holding their breaths waited for the sound of discovery. The sound of insects, and the eerie howl of a lone wolf was the only response. Trembling with reaction the girls slipped down the tree trunk to rest momentarily, heads back against the bark as they drew deep breaths to calm their fears and allowed their eyes to adjust to the deep darkness within the forest.

Not wanting to risk discovery so close to Sesshoumarus sentries the slayer slid back up the tree and grabbing the mikos hand pulled her along quietly as they made their way deep within the forest surrounding the Western Lords domain.

Sango gave thanks for the clouds obscuring the moon feeding the forests dark shadows aiding with their escape. Slowly she pushed herself and Kagome further within the wooded depths, her heart whispering a silent prayer for her monk.

Unknown to the fleeing women two other shadows had watched their progress across the lawn into the tree line. Moving with the silent skill of hunters the shadows made the girls passage safer eliminating any obstacle to their progress.

"Inuyasha!"

The whispered hiss, caught the hanyou's attention and he quickly reached up and knocked the approaching sentry senseless as the monk drew closer to the hanyou's position.

Pulling the sentry into the shadows the hanyou and monk quickly moved to the tree line through which they had watched the slayer and miko escape.

Slipping within the trees the hanyou and monk searched the immediate area looking for the girls until a long eerie howl filled the night. Straightening the half demon and monk looked at each other and shivered.

Shaking himself the hanyou took a deep breath and found the scent he knew so well. Motioning to the right and just ahead he and the monk took off needing to reach the girls before someone else could.

Sango berated herself softly at not picking up her weapon when Sesshoumaru had taken her and Kagome. She pushed through the brush trying to put as much distance as she could between herself and the castle behind them. It was tough going, her eyes were not use to the night like her hanyou friend and they had to move slower than she would have liked.

She hated pushing the miko so hard but they had to make some distance before the clouds moved from the moon's face. Grabbing the miko's hand again she was surprised when Kagome stumbled to a stop.

"Sango," the miko whispered, "someone's following us."

The slayer stopped and tilted her head, eyes closed. There to her left, a slight sound of leaves crunching. Turning toward the sound she pushed Kagome behind her and backed them both deeper into the shadows. Both girls held their breath as the sounds drew closer.

A set of red glowing eyes peered toward the shadow that held the slayer and miko, the rest of the demon's appearance hidden by the long trunk of a fallen moss covered tree. Harsh breath filled the silence as a long snout pushed from beyond the tree. A long red tongue falling from a gaped mouth full of sharp teeth.

"Don't move Kagome," whispered the slayer as the large bodied wolf stepped before the shadow where they hid.

Slowly the animal lifted its snout and breathed in the girl's scent. The long tongue wiped at the muzzle dripping with saliva as the wolf crouch low to the ground. Both girls froze as the red eyes swept the shadow and their forms. Growling low in his throat the wolf tensed, then sprang.

A long piercing scream filled the forest and plunged the hearts of the half demon and monk into their stomachs.

"Go Inuyasha," the monk barked, as the half demon took flight bounding into the tree tops. His heart hammering, the half demon flew through the branches racing to where the scream still echoed.

Ahead of him he heard the snarls of a wolf and the cries of a woman in pain. Reaching the area he leapt to the ground and pushed aside the slayer who was trying to wrestle the miko from the wolf's grasp and grabbed the neck of the wolf squeezing tightly as it whipped its head the miko's arm within his jaws.

Inuyasha squeezed as Kagome screamed, the bones in the wolf's neck snapping with the force of his hold. Dropping the wolf's body he grabbed the wolf's snout and prying it apart releasing his miko to slump unconscious on the ground.

"Kagome?" the half demon picked her up and cradled her in his arms, his hand pressing against the bite wound trying to staunch the flow of blood. "Kagome?"

The slayer, tears streaming down her face, crawled to her friend's side, "she stepped in front of me when the wolf attacked."

The monk burst through the trees at the sound of the slayers sobs and quickly pulled her into his arms. Holding her close he murmured softly to her as the half demon picked up the miko in his arms.

Pushing herself out of the monk's arms the slayer tore the bottom of her furisode and wrapped the flowing wound, tears silently coursing down her face. Looking up at the half demon she whispered, "I'm sorry" before turning back into the monk's arms.

Inuyasha shook his head, "not your fault" he quietly whispered fighting against his fear, "I'm heading back to the idiot's, Kagome needs help."

Turning he began running back the way they had come his thoughts on the woman in his arms.

xx

Writers Note: Well, well, well


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: You know I saw one of RTs earlier anime. I swear the heroine looked just like Kikyo, and the hero Inuyasha only will shorter and darker hair. I'm wondering if perhaps that's the way RT really wanted to see this anime end? Who knows, these are her imaginative creations. I just like to mix it up with them.

Chapter 18: Surprises and Sacrifices

Crossed Wires

* * *

Kagome moaned softly as she fought to regained consciousness. Heavy eye lids refused to respond to her silent commands to open. She felt the hard throb within her arm, and the soft cushion upon which she laid, light bled through her eye lids and soft murmurs teased at her ears feeding her need to wake.

Blinking against the torch light she tried to push herself upright and hissed at the pain jarring up her arm. Falling back she found herself cradled in the arms of the kitsune maid who had, only a few hours ago, lovingly brushed her hair.

Settled upon soft pillows and chided to keep still Kagome searched the room for her friend, the slayer.

"She's with the monk," pulled her eyes to the only other occupant of the room. The tall dog demon himself.

The miko licked her lips trying to get her mouth and tongue to work, but her question was quickly answered, "she's uninjured", with an casual sweep of his hand sending the kitsune maid from the room.

Relieved the miko laid back against the pillows and watched the Western Lord. His golden eyes unmoving from her gaze. Long minutes passed as they watched each other. Kagome idly reflecting how the same color eyes could hold so much ice when fixed within Sesshoumaru's face and so much heat within his brother's.

With the briefest of nods the Western Lord turned toward the room's door. Stopping only as Kagome reached her hand silently to him. Curious the dog demon moved to the side of her bed and arched a brow as she tried to speak.

"My fault...", was the hoarse statement.

Silently he waited for the miko to continue, "I caused this..." swallowing against the rawness of her throat she breathed, "...let Sango and Miroku be together" her eyes fell, "I'll do whatever you want."

Exhausted by her brief speech Kagomes eyes fluttered closed as sleep over took her again. Silently watching the pale girl breathe shallowly her eyes sunken and dark with circles of fatigue, the Lord called Sesshoumaru smirked slightly and murmured, "finally" before leaving the girl to her dreams.

Shutting the panel behind him he looked across the hall at the half demon sitting facing the miko's door. Head bowed, silver bangs hiding his eyes Inuyasha growled lowly, "how is she?" Silence met his question until the hanyou raised his head, heated golden eyes meeting ice of the same shade.

"She'll live," was the brief answer before Sesshoumaru turned and walked away. No longer witness to the anguish flooding the half demon's gaze at the closed panel that kept the miko from him.

Sango slept. Her fist gripping tight the monk's bare hand as he sat quietly beside her. She had cried herself to sleep moments ago after hearing the miko would be okay. His other hand brushed silken strands of hair from her forehead, his heart finally peaceful at having her near him again.

The soft sound of a panel opening drew his irritated gaze as his eyes fell upon the wolf prince.

"Kouga," the monk hissed his body tensing ready to fight if he came near his Sango.

Palm out facing the monk the wolf prince slid to the floor near the panel hissing as his back met the hard wood. Brow arched in pleased curiosity, the monk noted the bandages around the wolf's middle, arms and legs.

"You should see the other guy," was the wolf's soft answer.

The monk's brow disappeared into his hairline in question.

"Isamu," was Kouga's soft response.

Kouga watched the ear splitting grin flow across the monk's face, and felt the smile leave his, "Kagome?"

The monk's smile wavered, "she'll live."

Kouga's head dropped to his chest with a deep sigh, his shoulders slumping with fatigue and relief. "It was one of the she-wolf's from the southern tribe, a bodyguard, who trapped Kagome and the slayer in the wood. It was only the slayer that was to be hurt."

Miroku tensed in anger, "it's dead."

"...the half breed?"

Miroku aura flamed red, "does it matter? If it hadn't been killed, Sango and Kagome would be lying dead right now!"

Kouga nodded at the validity of the monk's words, "Isamu has been sent with the she-wolf to the southern pack. The delegation with Isamu were escorted off of the Western Lord's domain a couple of hours ago. I thought you should know." The wolf prince pushed himself upward and wavered slightly as he meet the sudden burst of joy in the monk's eyes.

"and Kagome?" The monk watched the wolf prince closely.

"Yet to be decided," was the unsatisfying answer. Kouga turned and pushed open the panel, moving through the opening when the monk's hiss arrested his forward movement.

"Kagome is in love with Inuyasha!"

At the wolf prince's hesitation the monk's expectation of a torrid reply was met with only the last of Kouga's body moving through the door and soft shush of the panel's closing.

"Miroku?"

The monk turned and gathered the slayer into his arms, "I love you" he whispered fiercely holding the slayer in a bruising hug against his body.

The slayer gasped and pulling back, found the monk's lips in a passionate kiss.

Kouga moved down the hallway to where he knew Sesshoumaru waited. Moving within the room he faced the dog demon's back and snarled, "it's done."

Sesshoumaru watched fingers of morning sunlight chase away the night. Slowly, irrevocably, the brightness moved removing the taint of darkness and wondered at the vagrancies of his species and those of the humans. Turning he faced the wolf prince, "I am awarding you the miko."

Shock filled Kouga's expression.

"The official announcement will be at sunset, and until then this is to remain between the two of us."

xx

Writers Note: Rassafrain! Sesshoumaru just blew my plot snarl remedy! Men!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Look it's like this, if I owned Inuyasha, I'd be living in a ten bedroom mansion, in the middle of the UK somewhere, eating smoked salmon, drinking Wild Turkey on the rocks, and having a party every night. Instead, it's baked beans on toast, a CD or two, and shack somewhere in the deep southern climes of the US. What? The Wild Turkey? Hey everyone has to have a vice; Wild Turkey and that shed in my back yard are just a coupla of mine!

Crossed Wires

Chapter 19 - Announcements & Little Green Demons

"The single biggest problem in communication is the illusion that it has taken place."

George Bernard Shaw

* * *

Muttered snarls slipped from the green beak of the diminutive demon servant of Sesshoumaru as he balanced the tray upon his hands. There wasn't much this servant would not do for his master, but the current errand had him in a fine thunder.

Beneath a tea towel, a bowl of broth with a cup of tea steamed happily for the injured miko. If that had been all he had to do Jaken could have found some way to live with the demeaning task, but no, as the tray was being readied Rin had entered the kitchen with her two guests and insisted that the demon servant take a portion to the half breed as well!

"Stupid human female," he muttered beneath his breath as he walked slowly to the room holding the miko. His eyes flared with anger. His thoughts so snarled with the injustice of serving the half demon he did not immediately note the absence of said hanyou as he balanced the tray and pushed the panel open.

Stopping he close the panel all the while muttering fiercely about his task beneath his breath. It was a moment before he registered the presence behind him, and an equal amount of time for the tray to be taken from his grasp and a fist to fall raising a goose egg on his head.

"Oi!" The much verbally abused half demon growled lowly at the surprised, and hurting Jaken, "quiet."

Snarling at Inuyasha the demon harrumphed, rubbing the lump on his head before leaving the room empty handed. Let the half demon serve the miko himself, grumbled Jaken, he had more important matters to take care of for his master!

Inuyasha turned at the fading sounds of the disgruntled Jaken and moved back to the miko's bedside. Placing the tray on a nearby low table he settled next to the mattress and gently brushed his fingers across her forehead combing her bangs aside. He had sat vigilant by her bedside ever since Sesshoumaru had left that morning. It was his job to protect Kagome, and right this moment there were very few within the household that he trusted.

Quietly he watched her breath, trying to ferret in his mind just how everything had gotten so bad, so fast. He knew where it started what had generated the whole mess and he knew just where that blame lay. Completely, and solely at his feet. If he hadn't had left her to go to Kikyo, if he hadn't stayed gone so long, if he had trusted her with the truth of the situation then this moss covered rock of a mess would not have tumbled into the boulder that caused her injuries.

"Inu.. yasha?"

His eyes dropped from her forehead to her fluttering eyelids. "How are you feeling Kagome?"

She smiled softly and tried to push herself up, her teeth catching her bottom lip to keep her from crying out at the pain. Focused on the still healing miko, the half demon saw the tell tale sign and put his arm around her back, helping her to sit up, "like I've been hit by a bus.."

The half demon snorted. He had been beyond the well enough to Kagome's time to recognize many of the things she spoke about. Settling her against the head of the bed he indicated the tray, "from the kitchen of the Western Lord."

"..sure it's not poisoned?" quipped the miko.

Inuyasha frowned then removed the tea towel and took a slurp of her bowl. Brow arched his gaze met hers as they waited a few minutes. When nothing happened he held the bowl near her lips.

"It was a joke" she smiled leaning forward to take a sip of the strengthening broth.

Muttering, "you never know with Sesshoumaru", the half demon urged her to drink several more sips before returning the bowl to the tray and offering her the tea cup.

Grateful for the beverage, the miko took the cup and emptied much of it before handing it back to the half demon, "thank you."

Inuyasha shrugged and settled back by the bed.

Long moments passed the miko picking at her coverlet while the half demon sat silently by the bedside on guard. "Inuyasha… "

The half demon didn't move but his ears flicked back in her direction, "Inuyasha, I'm sorry for this mess."

Surprised, it was a few moments before the hanyou moved. In the lull the miko continued, "I let my anger and hurt get the better of my good judgment. I wanted to hurt you as badly as I was hurt so I started all this and convinced Sango it was a good idea to go along."

Inuyasha turned and met her gaze as she continued, "I've know this stubbornness of mine would get me in trouble one day. What I didn't count on was it's potential to almost killed Sango and I"

"I've done enough damage; to Sango, to Miroku and most of all to you." Kagome's eyes rose to meet the half demon's "that's why I've told Sesshoumaru I will do whatever he wants as long as Sango and Miroku could be together, and you could be free to be with who your heart desires."

Smiling quietly she laid her hand on his briefly, "be happy," she whispered before the panel to her room opened and in walked Sesshoumaru, Ayami, Kouga, Sango and Miroku.

Leaning close Inuyasha tried to whisper to the miko, "Kagome, you don't… " his voice was silenced by the loud cough of the Western Lord.

Beyond the tall dog demon the afternoon shadows had lengthened as the miko slept. A breeze carrying the hint of a Fall chill blew through the slightly opened panel that lead to the castle's courtyard. Shivering Kagome pulled her coverlet up to cover her bare arms and watched the assembled settle about the room.

Noting the absence of the she-wolf and her pack guards, along with Isamu, the hanyou wondered at the odd gathering.

"Miko" Sesshoumaru began, "we have learned one of the guards of the she-wolf's pack was the wolf that attacked you last night. Isamu was given to that pack and the she-wolf and her pack members have been escorted from this Sesshoumaru's domain."

Kagome darted a glance to Sango at Sesshoumaru's announcement and was relieved to see no sign of worry, regret, or longing in the slayer's countenance. Beside her Inuyasha's deep snarl brought her attention back to the Western Lord.

"In keeping with my promise of the night before I have decided the slayer and miko's partners." Turning to the monk he took the slayer's hand and placed within the unfettered palm of the monk, "she is yours."

The gathered froze in silence at the Western Lord's announcement and watched closely as the emotionless Sesshoumaru took the miko's hand ignoring the snarling rumble of warning from the hanyou, "and the miko" he continued with a cold calmness, "will be Kouga's mate."

"No way in hell!" the hanyou's outburst incited a cacophony of shouts and voices while silently Kagome sat, her head down, bangs covering her eyes.

Rin smiled back at the two crowding behind her as they pressed close to the panel to the miko's room eavesdropping. Stepping back at the angry voices filling the room she pushed her companions back then grinned, "I told you my Lord Sesshoumaru would fix it!"

"Fix it?," growled a rather tiny demonic voice in frustration, "he's only made it worse!"

Beside him a small feline meow'd her agreement.

xx

Writer's Note: Ut oh...

Thank you guys so much for your reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying it.

kouga's older woman - I wonder if Kagome does get her own harem? Although don't you think Inuyasha would throw a ballistic hissy at having to share Kagome? and what about Kouga? Hmmmm, I wonder.

sasunaru1123 - I couldn't see Sesshoumaru words coming out any differently... He really knows how to make an entrance!

Matsuo Hotaru - Is he indeed Matsuo, is he indeed.

ItachiFanGirl185 - I had a blast writing chapter 8, I was dying with laughter while I was writing and my boys were inching toward the phone and 911.. so much fun!

afections-touching-across-time - Oh Yeah, I couldn't imagine a muddled mess like this is without the sombering touches of Sesshoumaru...


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer:These amazing characters belong to RT, I've just spent quite a bit of time in my shed out back, driving them crazy.

Crossed Wires

Chapter 20 - Kits, Little Girls and Wolf Demons

Sticks and stones are hard on bones

Aimed with angry art,

Words can sting like anything

But silence breaks the heart.

~Phyllis McGinley, "Ballade of Lost Objects," 1954

* * *

Quiet the red headed wolf demon pulled at her pigtail and stared forlornly across the Western Lord's courtyard. She hurt. Her chest felt as if it were splitting in two, and she was having trouble getting her breath. Tears leaked unnoticed from her eyes as her teeth worried her bottom lip.

"Ayami?"

She quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks and brushed down her bustier to the fur hugging her hips. Taking a moment to force air to fill her lungs she waited tense as Kouga moved up beside her.

"..a surprise, huh?"

Her head turned away she blinked against further tears, not willing to give the wolf prince the gift of her sorrow. Clearing her voice she surprised herself at the steadiness of her words, "you got what you wanted."

"Yea," Kouga muttered rubbing his hand along the back of his neck his eyes cast upon the ground. He had, but somehow it didn't make him happy. He was surprised at the turmoil roiling in his chest.

Neither wolf demon noticed the silent approach of the Western Lord. "I believe we shall have the mating ritual tomorrow, midday. Would that be sufficient for you?" The great dog demon continued quietly surveying his courtyard, "the miko has said that hour would be in agreement with her."

Kouga, followed the dog demon's gaze and looked out across the courtyard as well, trying hard to ignore the fresh smell of salt filled tears to his right. "Okay, that'll.." he sighed "be okay."

Sesshoumaru arched a brow and turned coolly addressing the wolf prince, "you do remember your part of the agreement. For the miko you will guard my borders against insurgents and provide a warning system for attempts at breeching."

Ayami gasped and turned to the silent wolf prince.

"Yea, okay" the wolf prince answered and turned away from the Western Lord, disappearing into the castle.

Silently Sesshoumaru and Ayami stood facing the courtyard. Trees creaked in a breeze combing through their tops, as at the tree line a rabbit appeared and for the smallest of moments brushed at it's snout before disappearing in the brush at the shadow of a hawk.

Ayami was startled by the soft musings of the dog demon. "I wonder, who is winning, and who is actually losing." Without an acknowledgement of the female wolf demon he strode into the courtyard disappearing beyond the fountain and it's pond.

Watching until the demon disappeared from sight, the wolf princess gripped her hands against the pain in her chest and whispered sadly, "me, I'm the one losing."

Sango with the help of the kitsune maid assisted her friend to clean herself up and get dressed. She watched quietly the sad thoughts flowing across the miko's face and unable to keep herself quiet any longer, erupted "Why?" She turned the miko to face her and held her by the shoulders gently shaking her, "just tell me why? I know you love Inuyasha. I know you're not in love with the wolf, so for Kami sake Kagome tell me why?"

The miko smiled enigmatically, "do you like this furisode for tomorrow?"

"No!" was the angered reply as a tiny ball of energy flew across the room and into the miko's arms. "You are not suppose to be mating with that piece of wolf…"

Surprised, the slayer dropped her hands as a shocked miko slapped a hand over the kitsune's mouth, "Shippo what are you doing here?"

Grumbling loudly and furiously behind her hand the miko watched her eyes widening at the some of the gestures and barely intelligible words flooding from the tiny demon. "Shippo?"

Tiny paws tugged the top of her fingers away enough to let his words find freedom, ".. Rin said he would fix it! Boy did he fix it! What a mess!"

Trying to make heads or tails of the tiny demon's words the slayer and miko watched his wildly flaying arms and fury filled eyes as he continued to sputter, "you were suppose to mate Inuyasha, not that flea infested wolf. How in the he…" he glanced quickly at the miko "…ummm heck did that smug ice dog get this all so wrong?"

Arms crossed across his chest, his tirade done, the kitsune stewed in Kagome's arms.

"Shippo?" the slayer leaned close to the small demon, "did you have anything to do with Sesshoumaru's interference?"

Unaware of the narrowing of the slayer's eyes the belligerent kit huffed, "well yea, how were you going to get out of the mess you both made back in the slayer's village? Kirara and I thought we should get you some help."

"Kirara? Is she here too?" a soft meow brought the slayer and miko's eyes upon the two tail cat demon and the small human female beside her.

"Shippo!" the little human girl admonished, "my Lord Sesshoumaru has fixed things, just you wait and see!"

The small demon snarled, "When? When will it be fixed Rin? After the mating ritual tomorrow?"

Hearing enough the miko put the kit down and pushed him toward the small female, "apologize."

Angered still the kit whined, "…but Kagome"

"Apologize!"

Muttering darkly the kit approached the small female and garbled an acceptable if somewhat rapid apology. A brilliant smile broke out upon the little girl's face and she wrapped her arm through the sullen kit's, "it's okay Shippo you'll see.." as she dragged him from the room, the cat demon on the kit's heels.

Kagome sank upon her bed and looked up at the slayer, "..what now?"

Suddenly very sure, the slayer put her hand on the miko's shoulder, "Inuyasha"

The miko shook her head and lowered her gaze, "no" she said quietly.

Surprised the slayer sat next to Kagome, "why not?" the slayer questioned taking the miko's hand.

"Yea why not?"

Both girls heads snapped up at the arrogant snarl from across the room. Standing in the panel opening was the half demon, his arms crossed on his chest, his fangs peeking from thin lips as his angry golden eyes met those of the miko.

"Why the hell not?"

xx


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer:Welp, I could not find a bill of sale anywhere in my paperwork so I guess I don't own the characters from Inuyasha. Bummer.

Crossed Wires

Chapter 21 - Miles to go, and Promises to keep.

For every promise, there is a price to pay. - Jim Rohn

* * *

Inuyasha paced. That's right paced, and mumbled to himself as his friend the housi watched in meditative silence. Back and forth the monk's eyes followed the fervor of the hanyou - waiting, and watching as the half demon worked himself up to an idea only to dismiss it immediately.

He knew the half demon was desperate for a solution as the night waned and the morning approached. Suddenly very tired of what had to be the hundredth idea dismissed, the monk grabbed his staff and shook the bells to get the worried hanyou's attention.

"Just grab her and take her far from here," the monk offered exasperated.

"Hell, Miroku, don't you think that wasn't the first thing to come to my mind? I'm not stupid you know." the hanyou snarled.

"So what's stopping you?"

"Kagome," the half demon sighed. "She promised Sesshoumaru."

The monk shrugged, "and?"

Inuyasha slumped to the floor giving the monk his attention, "it's her honor resting on a word, a promise." If there was one thing the miko knew the half demon understood it was the honor of a promise given. Wasn't it the self same thing that had cause so much heart ache to begin with? Kagome had tightly looped them all in a knot believing she was doing what was best for everyone, sacrificing her happiness for what she believe would be everyone's happiness and he, still the self same emotionally stunted male that he was - never mind the demon part - had not enlightened her on how her promise was not making him happy. No, in fact it was driving him out of his mind!

The monk rested his staff against his shoulder and arched a brow at the frustrated and desperate half demon. "remember the game we played a while ago Shippo, you and myself the one with burrs, a stone and flowers?"

Inuyasha snorted, "what's it got to do with this?"

The monk smiled, "you're the burr, Kagome is still the flower but the stone has now become Kouga."

The half demon raised his gaze to the monk's. The monk leaned close, "the only way to preserve Kagome's honor, is to remove the stone."

"Kouga!" the hanyou shot up, cracking his neck and then his knuckles fond of the idea of wasting the wolf prince.

The monk quickly rose halting the hanyou mid step, "wait, let's think this through, we're going to have to be clever to get Kouga to step out of the picture without ruffling Sesshoumaru's feathers."

The half demon's brows rose beneath his bangs as Miroku continued, "Shippo got us into this current mess, Shippo will help get us out."

Ayami sighed, it was time for her to go home. She had failed. She knew Kouga remembered his promise of the Lunar Moon. She also knew he was determined to follow through on the path he had set for himself and everyone else involved. Now, with no more time she would have to return to her pack and try to explain her failure to the old ones. She knew one day her grandfather would insist she find a someone among their pack to mate. She would need a strong alpha mate to help her lead their pack and make them strong again. She also knew no one else would ever hold her heart as Kouga had.

Gathering her belongings, the she wolf swallowed against the pain of a broken heart and began the preparations for the long journey, stopping only when a knock erupted at her door. Wondering at the visitor she pulled the door opened and yipped in surprise at being hauled through the open doorway.

Kouga paced within the Western Lord's courtyard, fighting an inner battle with himself trying to find why he wasn't happy with the recent turn of events. He knew how he felt about Kagome, about having her for his own. He also knew all the whys of what such a marriage would mean for his pack, she was a powerful miko. Besides she was good for the pack, and would be good for him. He nodded sure of his resolve.

So why did the salt of the she wolf's tears bother him so. He bit his bottom lip trying to rationalize the sadness he felt at the thought of Ayami. He remembered the lunar promise but it was so long ago and she was a child. Still his heart thumped once in his chest she was beautiful now, and confident. He was sure she would make a fine alpha female so why did the thought of someone else mating her send a jab of jealousy through him. Confused the wolf demon began pacing once again trying to reason his conflicting thoughts and emotions, until his name was breathed softly behind him. He stopped meaning to turn only to start with surprise at something hard meeting the back of his head and the rapid descent into darkness.

Shippo scampered back his heart thudding in his chest. Seeing the hanyou pacing within his room, the kit stopped momentarily chewing on his lip, Inuyasha was going to kill him. Deciding now was not the time, the kit made to return the way he came only to be caught up by his tail and held aloft in front of the monk's face, "so Shippo did you do what we asked?"

The kit began trembling as the hanyou appeared beyond the monk's shoulder, "well yes…"

The hanyou smiled, fangs gleaming.

The kit swallowed, "… and no."

Shippo worked at making himself smaller as the half demon's growls began to grow stronger.

xx

Writer's Note: Poor Shippo …...


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: This I found and fits perfectly my ownership rather lack there of, Inuyasha - "Having nothing, nothing can you lose" with that in mind, rubbing her hands together gleefully let the games begin!

Crossed Wires

Chapter 22 - Prisons and Confessions

* * *

Shippo sat huddled between the towering monk and half demon, the snarling warmth of Inuyasha's breath uncomfortable close to the kit's neck. "What do you mean Shippo?"

The kit peeked up to his right and then his left, then back down to his clasped paws, his voice low, "well I saw Kouga packing and watched him for awhile and he didn't say much just kept muttering something about 'not right', 'would be the right thing to do' and stuff like that over and over so I went to see if I could find out anything from Ayami" the kit voice fell silent.

"And?" the hanyou was close the kit could feel the tingle under his skin from the nearness of the half demon's fangs and then it was gone.

"Inuyasha you're not going to get anything from Shippo frightening him like that." the kit peeked from the corner of his eye to the monk but was not relieved by the words coming from the stern set of the monk's lips.

"She wasn't there.." the kit murmured. "Her door was open it looked like she was gathering her belongings but she wasn't there."

The hanyou and monk looked at each other over the kit's huddled form, "and that's not all."

The kit's whispered voice snared their attention, "when I went back to Kouga, he was gone too."

Inuyasha growled sharply and threw up his hands, "we don't have time for this bouzo!"

Miroku contemplated the situation and turned to the half demon, "there's only one last thing that can be done."

It was the smell of mold, dirt and mustiness that pulled him from the darkness. He blinked his eyes and sitting up cradled the back of his head with his palm, "Kouga?"

The wolf demon winced at the pain as his head whipped around at the soft sound of his name, "Ayami?"

She nodded and moved close as she could to the demon, pulling his hand from the rather impressive goose egg on the back of his head. Relief flowed through her when she realized he wasn't bleeding and she sat back her eyes moving over his face as he took stock of the room he was locked in.

Kouga stood unsteadily already feeling the pain growing weaker as his demon constitution began healing the knot on his head. His eyes moved over the dark room noting the tall bars of reaching from ceiling to floor, the door closed with what appeared to be a lock. Surprised he stared at Ayami through the bars, "why?"

Shocked the she wolf, pulled her arms back through the bars and scurried to rest back against the wall facing the wolf prince's cage, "I didn't do it Kouga."

"Really?" he snarled, "then why are you on the outside while I'm locked in the cage, Ayami?" The angry wolf demon fisted the bars in his hands and glared at the female demon.

"I don't know," she answered quietly.

The wolf prince banged his hands against the bar and snarled at her, "right."

The monk stood watching the half demon come to terms with what had to be done. He stood for a moment entertained by the dizzying array of emotions fleeting across the hanyou's face until the daylight moved with rapid brightness across the room illuminating the sleeping kit.

"You don't have anymore time to think about this Inuyasha," the monk swept his staff through the strengthening rays of sunlight. "Today is the day."

The hanyou sigh, he knew the monk was right, knew it had to be done but for the first time in a long time he was afraid, "you're sure?"

The monk nodded and smiled at the hanyou, "as sure as I can be."

Opening the door he pushed the hesitant hanyou in the hall, "go, it's time."

Nodding to himself the hanyou straightened, threw back his shoulders and began his long trek to the room where Kagome slept.

Sunlight filtered through the only window in the darkness that held the wolf prince and she wolf. She watched as the sun lit up streaks in his dark ponytail, and caressed his stark features as he prowled the cage walking the length of the bars then the walls trying to find a means of escape.

Kouga snarled after the tenth time of walking the cage's inner length, "is this a trick Ayami, to keep me from mating with Kagome?"

The she wolf's head dropped as she studied the pattern of light on the floor, "I'm locked in too, Kouga." she tried to explain pushing away the hurt at his sneer of disbelief.

"Then why are you there and I'm here?" he snapped flames of fury dancing in his eyes.

Her head jerked up and met his snarl with one of her own, "I. Don't. Know"

Inuyasha paused before the miko's door, his hand turning the door knob gently before stepping into the room. His gaze flew around the room noting it's lack of occupants before falling on the miko asleep within the bed. Dark hair flowed over white pillows as soft spreads pooled around her shoulders. Her open hand, fingers curled lay upon the pillow.

Unwilling to let the moment go, he sat beside the bed watching her sleep. Dark lashes rested on sleep brushed cheeks, her full bottom lip parted slightly as she breathed. His heart wretched within his chest as the sun continued it slow movement across the room. He was going to lose her unless he let himself reveal the truth of his feelings.

Reaching for her hand he lifted it tenderly and placed a kiss upon the open palm. "Kagome?"

Her lashes fluttered then parted to reveal sleep hazed eyes, "Inuyasha" she breath huskily.

"I love you, Kagome"

She smiled softly then nuzzled his hand, "..n love you, too." Before blinking at the sunlight reaching her closed eyes, "Inuyasha?" She sat up in bed the sheet dropping to her waist revealing the rosebud tips of nipples through the white silk of her gown.

The half demon's eyes fell to the lure before him, his tongue flicking up to wet his bottom lip. Following his gaze the miko blushed and pulled the sheet up, robbed of the vision his eyes raised hers as she whispered, voice low with urgency, "what are you doing here?"

"I love you," his voice stronger now.

Kagome blinked and opened her mouth only to have it covered with the soft lips of the half demon. Her breath caught as her eyes fluttered shut her body melting as the half demon pressed her back onto the pillows.

xx

Writer's Note: I'm such a meanie…


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, plots, etc of Inuyasha. I do however own this plot snare. and the humongous bill for Kamikaze shots!

Crossed Wires

Chapter 23 - Revelations & Ceremony

"We dance round in a ring and suppose.

While the secret sits in the middle and knows"

Robert Frost

* * *

Kouga collided with the bars of the cell again, his shoulder aching at it's violent use. Swearing he stepped back to try again.

"Stop!"

The wolf prince snarled at the she wolf's admonishment, "just stop Kouga." Her voice fell as she turned and looked at him.

She had spent the last hour searching their prison for a way out. Regardless of whether the wolf prince believed her or not she was just as much a prisoner as he. She had not seen the hands that grabbed her, putting a pungent cloth over her nose as she fought then fell deep into the darkness. She only knew she woke with the wolf prince caged and she outside of their dual prison. The door before her was made of heavy wood and quite immovable. Not even her strength could budge it, perhaps with the combined strength of Kouga and herself they could.

She looked to the wolf demon and noted his eye watching the movement of the shadow across the floor. Mid morning was arriving fast. "She'll wait for you, you know."

Kouga's eyes snapped up to the she wolf's, "if she loved you, she would wait a lifetime."

Feet braced wide his arms crossed across a broad muscular chest the wolf prince spoke for the first time since his accusation of her, "so you know the mind of the miko enough to speak her thoughts?"

Ayami shook her head slowly and turned back to the resistant door, "no, I only know what I would do if I loved someone."

"Is there …?"

The she wolf stopped working the door handle for a moment and turned back to the wolf prince, her brow arched in inquisition.

Kouga sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, an unfamiliar movement for him that was rapidly becoming a habit, "…never mind."

"No" was the almost silent reply, "I've only ever wanted one."

Her eyes shimmered with tears before she turned back to the door and tried once again to work the handle and lock.

"Who?"

Ayami's head dropped against the warmth of the door's wood, her body stilled at the question she had hoped he would, and would not ask. She fought against the ever present tears waiting to fall and swallowed hard before giving him the truth, "you."

Pushing back from the door she kept her back to him as she felt the latch holding the handle give a little in her hand. "Kouga, the door" she pulled and the handle came away the door sliding open as the lock lever broke.

Kouga watched the play of emotions across her face and felt the thump of his heart again as warmth burst through his chest.

Biting her lower lip she quickly turned and headed out the door, "I'll find someone.." were her last words as she disappeared.

The wolf prince grasped cage bars, his knuckles whitening as he leaned his head against the cold, rigid bars imprisoning him. He was a fool, a caged fool. No matter that Ayami found someone to give him his freedom he had made a bargain with the devil for the miko and now must abide by it, no matter that his heart clamored against the decision, it was done. He had given his word.

Kagome pushed back against the half demon pressing her into the softness of her mattress. "Inuyasha?"

The hanyou leaned heavily against her tugging gently at the lobe of her ear, drowning in the scent of sleep tousled Kagome.

"Inuyasha..?" her voice more insistent she pushed again the half demon's shoulders until he rose above her. ".. you love me?"

The half demon nodded his eyes fixed on the moistness gleaming on her bottom lip the taste of her on his tongue, "Kagome.." he softly whispered before taking her lips in a long drugging kiss again.

The miko wanted to submerge herself into the whirlpool of emotions pulling her under but something was wrong, she pushed against the half demon again. ".. what about Ki.."

"She's gone," the half demon replied nuzzling her throat.

"Gone? Inuyasha?" the miko struggled against the hanyou until she was sitting up and he was looking at her in surprise.

She pushed sleep tossed hair from her face and took a deep breath to get her riotous body under control, "what do you mean she's gone?"

The half demon blinked in confusion, "I mean she left with Naraku to hell."

Kagome silently counted to ten before grabbing his hair, "when?"

Inuyasha turned his lips brushing her hands, releasing one and sucking the tip between his lips.

"When, Inuyasha?" the half demon's gaze jerked to hers as she pulled her fingers from his lips.

"Before the slayer's village."

Kagome leaned back against the pillows in dumbfounded disbelief, her voice a whisper, "..why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell us?" Kagome thought of all the heart ache and sorrow that could have been avoided with one little sentence.

"Miroku knew.." the half demon offered then clamped down on his tongue at the flare of flames within her eyes.

"We didn't know!" she shouted her fingers fisting in her sheets, "I didn't know!" the miko stormed grabbing a pillow and throwing at the rapidly retreating hanyou.

Pillow after pillow beat around the hanyou's head as he darted from the miko's room. His back against the door he groaned as he heard the hard sobs racking the miko's form and the crash of one of Sesshoumaru's pieces of art.

Looking up Inuyasha met the dog demon's cool stare, "the miko is upset."

The hanyou snarled and headed back to the room he shared with the monk as the great Western Lord watched his progress until he disappeared. Moving forward he knocked once and with a firm voice, "Miko, the mating ceremony begins in an hour."

Turning he walked away as sobs began anew behind him.

Shippo sniffed beside Sesshoumaru's human girl. His heart breaking quietly as he waited for the mating ceremony to end. He didn't want the wolf demon for a father, he didn't even know if the wolf demon would allow him to stay with Kagome. He had failed her, and the half demon he had come to lean on as his father. He brushed a tear from his cheek as Rin leaned close and whispered her assurances that it would be alright.

The little kit listened but knew it was too late, now. It would never be alright again.

Inuyasha stood silently his eyes focused on the miko his heart bleeding with sorrow and love. While her tears coursed down redden cheeks as she looked to the Western Lord, his arms raised.

Kouga stood quietly and watched the she wolf from the corner of his eye. Her tears shimmered and fell in quick rivulets of silver as the Western lord's hands dropped to rest upon the shoulders before him, "it is done."

xx

Writer's note: *crickets chirping*


	24. Chapter 24

Such a demanding group, Okay, Okay, I'll fix it! :-) I know, I know you all want to beat me black and blue….

Crossed Wires

Chapter 24 - Love's Tear

I dropped a tear in the ocean. The day you find it, is the day I will stop loving you - unknown.

* * *

Kagome wrapped her arms around Sango and Miroku as they stepped from before the Western Lord with his blessing. She laughed as she cried, her heart filled with gladness for her two friends and equally as broken as the moment of the next ceremony, hers, approached.

Inuyasha stood behind the couple, his eyes never leaving Kagome's face as he leaned close and whispered, "Kagome, come with me."

She turned and looked up at him her hands fisting within his haori, her eyes never leaving his face as her voice addressed the Western Lord, "My Lord Sesshoumaru may I have a moment to speak with my friends?"

Busily speaking with the wolf prince offering a parchment outlining their agreement he nodded without lifting his head.

The four travelers stepped from the paneled room and stood within the hallway. She turned smiling first at the newly wedded couple, "I am so happy for you" her eyes glistened with unshed tears as she hugged Sango again, then Miroku.

The monk held her shoulders for a long moment looking into her eyes, "Kagome…"

She placed her hand over his lips and smiled, "could you let me have a moment with Inuyasha?" The monk nodded and taking the slayer's hand pulled her away from the couple standing their eyes locked upon one another.

She reached for him and found herself pulled hard against his chest, his head buried in her hair as he whispered against her ear, "you can't mate him Kagome, you love me!"

She nodded her voice shaking, "I do, Inuyasha, I do love you. I love you more than my own life."

"…and I love you" he snarled angrily, "this is a farce, it's wrong, Kagome, you belong with me."

Her head dropped against his chest wetting his haori with her tears, "until the day I die Inuyasha, I will love you. Only you."

He jerked back and started down the hallway pulling her behind him, "forget this!"

They didn't make it far before a platoon of Sesshoumaru's sentries stood before them. Inuyasha growled and pulled Tessaiga from it's sheath it's blade transforming as he met the soldiers head on.

"No!"

Kagome pulled on Inuyasha's arm, "no, Inuyasha" she dropped her head on his back whispering so that only he could hear the words, "Sesshoumaru said he would kill you if I did not go along with his plan"

"I can take em" he snarled suddenly understanding her blind reason for not calling off the mating ceremony.

She shook her head slowly, her voice weary, "not all of them and Sesshoumaru too."

The tip of his sword fell, transforming back to the unremarkable blade it was before its magic transformed. He stared at it for a long moment and then turned to the miko, "come on!"

Grabbing her arm he marched her back to the mating ceremony, pushing into the room, "Sesshoumaru!" the hanyou yelled.

Miroku held the sobbing slayer, his expression glum as he reflected the day of their wedding would be the anniversary of the day they lost Kagome. He rubbed his new wife's back and wondered where the hanyou was when the panel slid open and the self same hanyou stalked in throwing the sheathed Tessaiga across the room.

Startled the monk and slayer jumped to their feet and faced the fuming half demon, "Inuyasha?"

"I offered him Tessaiga, I told him he could have it if he let Kagome go." the hanyou fumed and paced his fist clenching.

At the silence the monk stepped forward, "what did he… "

"No," the half demon's head snapped up his eyes blazing "he said no."

Tentatively the slayer stepped forward, "and Kagome?"

The monk and slayer watched as the half demon collapsed in upon himself, "the mating ceremony."

"The Western Lord has thanked you for your time of visit but requests now that you all return to your homes" all three head swung toward the rough commanding voice of the head soldier as he stood within the paneled doorway, his platoon behind him.

"The ceremony?" the monk asked his heart thundering.

The leader stood in silence.

Despondent the half demon stood and without a word to the monk and slayer grabbed his sword and headed for the door. Behind him the slayer, and monk, gathered their belongings and followed the half demon their hearts filled with sorrow.

Sesshoumaru stood within the shadows lining his courtyard and watched his brother and his traveling companions leave the grounds of his estate. Coolly he watched the slumped shoulders of the hanyou and the sad expressions of the slayer and monk as they slipped within the tree line and vanished.

Beside him the human girl Rin looked up at him in silent question. He did not bother to look down as he spoke in answer, "I have watched these human emotions and do not trust them. Yet," his voice grew quiet as he mused, "they hold such power."

"Would you allow someone to take Rin from you?"

Surprised the Western Lord looked down at the tiny girl and laid the palm of his hand upon her head, "no."

A brilliant smile flowed across her face and bled into her eyes. Nodding she turned and skipped back to play with the kit and perhaps cheer him up.

Sesshoumaru watched till she entered the castle then turned back to where his brother and his pack had disappeared. He watched long until night snuck across the courtyard and robbed the brightness of the day.

xx

Writer's Note: we are nearing the end... the final chapters will be posted today.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: RT owns.

Crossed Wires

Chapter 25 - Endings and New Beginnings

"To tell you the truth, in my work, Love is always in opposition to the elements. It creates dilemmas. It brings in suffering. We can't live with it and we can't live without it… " - Krzysztof Kieslowski

* * *

Inuyasha sat on his usual branch ears flickering at the sounds of the forest as the slayer and monk talked quietly below. When Naraku disappeared into hell with Kikyo he had taken most of the jewel with him, but there still remained some pieces causing the demons to create havoc. The slayer, and monk had talked the half demon into remaining with them and trying to collect the remaining shards.

He knew it was a worthwhile venture but his heart wasn't in it anymore. The last demon had almost taken his life with a broad swipe because the miko had been on his mind. She was always on his mind, he fell asleep thinking of her, woke with thoughts of her, and her words haunted him as they traveled, "until the day I die Inuyasha, I will love you. Only you."

He closed his eyes against the pain tearing through his chest. He had thought Kikyo's death was painful but he had never reckoned with losing Kagome. He was lost. Truly, and utterly his heart rendered into a million pieces. It hurt to breath, to walk, to fight, to live, without her.

He turned at the soft call from the monk to eat, and then silently turned away.

Kouga stretched as the morning sun filtered through the waterfall illuminating the cave in a kaleidoscope of colors. He smiled at the warmth pressed to his side and drew deeply of the female's scent. His heart was at peace, filled with warmth and contentment.

"Kouga" he turned at the soft whisper and smiled at the miko, "do you think you can lend me Ginta, or Hakkaku?"

The wolf prince looked over the miko and smiled remembering the mating ceremony.

"All you must do is declare your vow to one another as I bear witness and it is done." the dog demon explained solemnly.

The miko had looked into the wolf's eyes, and his had been on the she wolf, "No."

He heard a gasp followed by a 'Yes!' from the tiny kit behind him and smiled.

Kouga could never forget the shock widening the miko's gaze as he took her shoulders and tried to explain. "Kagome, I thought you were what was best for me and my pack, but I've lately been rethinking that idea"

The miko had smiled, "you're not in love me."

The wolf prince grinned with relief, "no."

"You're in love with someone else?" The miko ventured her own smile encouraging.

The wolf prince nodded and turned, "Ayami?"

Stunned the she wolf remained in her seat her eyes fixed on Kouga's.

"Ayami" he held out his hand to her and suddenly she jumped up and grabbed it, only to be engulfed in Kouga's embrace.

Sesshoumaru, no emotion marring his features coolly reminded the wolf prince of his agreement. "I gave you the miko, it does not change the agreement now that you have decided to give her back."

Kouga nodded his own joy shining from within his gaze, "agreed."

"I've got to tell the others" the miko started for the door only to be stopped by the Western Lord.

"Your pack has left."

Startled the miko turned to the dog demon, "I had them escorted off the estate before the ceremony."

Kouga remembered the flash of the miko's eyes as she started for the dog demon, putting his other arm around Kagome's shoulder he whispered he would see her to her friends as soon as the mating ceremony for he and Ayami was over.

Nodding her anger flaring at the dog demon she had stood silently but impatiently as the she wolf and wolf prince had declared their selves to each other.

With minutes of the completion of the mating ceremony they were on their way, the kit taking his reluctant leave from a rather smug Rin who did her best to keep from saying, "I told you so."

Now they were in his cave, his pack ebullient at their new alpha female, his own heart filled with joy, and the miko who was one of his closest friends standing before him.

"Ginta, Hakkaku take Kagome to Inuyasha's pack" he leaned down and enveloped the miko, "be safe Kagome, if you need me you just have to call."

She smiled up at the wolf prince and then over his shoulder at the still sleeping alpha female, "be good to her, Kouga."

She kissed his cheek and waving to the kit followed behind Ginta from the cave.

Kouga felt his mate's arms wrap around his waist as she laid her head against his shoulder, "happy?"

The wolf prince grinned as he turned and bore his mate back onto the furs, he intended to show her just how happy he was.

Night crawled across the landscape bending shadows as a pregnant moon once again wobbled on the horizon. Alone with the sound of a breeze bending grasses to the earth she thought back to the night she and Kagome had sat just as she was now, immersed in the warmth of a hot spring frustrated with love, and men and the bend that life was taking them in. The slayer's head dropped from the moon's glow, she would give much of it back if she could have her friend next to her once again.

She sighed her breath catching as she heard a twig break, "Miroku?"

"Is he still peeking even now that you're married?"

Sango sat up the warm water sluicing from her shoulders, "Kagome?"

The naked miko giggled and slipped within the water and hugged her friend, "I missed you so much Sango!"

The slayer pulled back and looked the miko over, "Is Kouga treating you well?"

"Well, yes" the miko grinned and leaned close to the slayer, "we're not mated."

The slayer stilled, "not mated?" she whispered.

The miko grinned and whispered to her friend, "I need a favor…."

Black tresses mingled with brown locks as the two conspired under the pregnant moon.

"Miroku?"

The monk turned at his wife's call, "Yes, Sango?" His eyes widening at the miko standing at her side.

"K.." the miko put her finger to her lips and glanced at the tree branch were the hanyou sat.

"Help me gather some firewood will you?" the slayer grinned at the stunned expression of the monk and pulled him behind her into the woods back to the hot springs where the kit and cat demon waited.

Slowly the miko moved into the camp until she was beneath the tree that held her hanyou. She was surprised at the lack of response to the noise she was making but understood after learning from the slayer how the half demon had fared.

"Inuyasha?" she called quietly watching as he twitched upon the branch his ears flattening against his hair. "Inuyasha.."

He grumbled to himself at the sound of her voice, he was dreaming again.

"Inuyasha!"

The shout caused him to fumble and drop from the branch to the ground. He looked up snarling then saw the miko before him. Jumping up he rushed to her and gathered her in his arms, before remembering to whom she now belonged.

Stepping back he dropped his arms, his eyes moving over her face, "how are you Kagome?"

She smiled and stepped closer to him, "happy to see you."

He ached to pull her close, "are you visiting? Bring the kit with you?"

She shook her head, "ummm no, and yes"

"No you didn't bring the kit, or no you're not visiting?" he frowned confused at the happiness radiating from her.

"Let's see" she placed her finger upon her lips and watched as his eyes caught there "yes, I brought Shippo and no I'm not visiting"

She took another step, "did you mean it? You love me?"

His eyes jerked up to hers his voice solemn, "yes." He looked away not wanting to ask but needing to know, "are you happy, is Kou… " he cleared his throat unable to say the name of the one she now belonged to, "your mate treating you well?"

"Yes, I'm very happy" his heart sank with the obvious truth of her words, "and no, I don't have a mate"

"I'll kill hi…" the hanyou stopped as he heard the rest of the miko's words after the 'no', "not mated?" he asked stupidly as his heart began to pound within his chest.

Kagome shook her head 'no' and took another step bringing her flush to the dog demon, "I love you, Inuyasha and I belong to no one but you."

Grabbing her he pulled her tight against his heart, holding her close so that no one would ever be able to take her again. "Mine," he growled before catching her lips with his.

xx

Writer's Note: awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own, never have, never will but I have thoroughly enjoyed though having them all over to upset the household, kill my credit card at the bar, and generally drive me nuts with the plot snarls.

Crossed Wires

Chapter 26 - Epilogue - It's all about the Red Herring.

* * *

Having her with him, and not shackled to that piece of wolf dung, Inuyasha gathered his pack and moved quickly back to Sesshoumaru's estate. Banging on the door he woke the household demanding to see the Western Lord.

Blinking from sleep Sesshoumaru stood within the hallway and coolly surveyed his uninvited guests.

"Oi" the hanyou caught the Western Lord's gaze, "I love her, I will protect, keep, and provide for her. She is and will ever be the only woman for me."

He pulled a bemused miko beside him and waved impatiently toward his brother, "I love him," she began with a smile "I will care for him, keep and be true to him and only him until the end of time."

The Western Lord, waved his hand yawning, "it done" and walked away returning to his waiting bed.

Grinning the half demon pulled his mate to him and sighed with happiness as the pack surrounded them and loudly congratulated the couple.

At the juncture of the hall, a tiny Rin slipped away following her Lord Sesshoumaru until they were alone.

"Why did you do it that way?"

The great dog demon stopped and turned looking at the tiny girl his brow arched in question.

Rin began rocking from heel to toe trying to keep her expression serious, "I saw you grab the she wolf and hit the wolf prince then lock them together."

Shocked, Sesshoumaru's gaze sharpened as he waited for Rin to continue. "I heard you tell Isamu he couldn't have the slayer, but not say anything to the wolf princess"

Her solemn expression began to slip, "I heard you tell Jaken that you didn't need the wolf pack to patrol your borders.."

Grin now firmly in place the human child met the dog demon's eyes, "So why?"

"Rin," the great dog demon kneeled before the child, "sometimes even this great dog demon does things purely because they need to be done."

"You were worried about your brother?" The child watched him expectantly.

The dog demon nodded and leaned close whispering to the child "But keep it to yourself, hn? I wouldn't want my reputation to suffer."

Laughing, the little girl threw her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck and kissed his cheek, "I love you, my Lord Sesshoumaru"

Within the reaches of his cold heart another piece of ice crumbled melting as the area warmed with the soft glow of the child's words. Standing he carefully schooled his features and pushed the little girl along gently, "bed now Rin"

Nodding she skipped to her room, singing softly to herself as her Western Lord, expression tender, watched her till she disappeared.

xx

Writer's note - this one was a blast to write. It wasn't easy but no means, but it was fun. However, the next time Kagome and Sango come over I'm locking the house bar and stashing my keyboard somewhere unattainable!

Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed it - Inky


End file.
